Darkness, Pleasure and Pain
by purpleunicorn010101
Summary: Viola had left everything behind in order to start an ordinary life with her little boy. But she is still haunted by the man of her past. She comes home one night and things are never the same...
1. Chapter 1

Darkness, Pleasure and Pain

Chapter 1

'Order's up! Table 3, Vi!'

'Be right there.'

Viola smiled at the customer after scribbling down his order and pocketing it in her white apron. She went to the kitchen and plucked all seven dishes carrying varieties of diner foods, balancing them out on both her arms. She was quite a sight carrying a heavy load and walking with the grace of a flamenco dancer, especially at 5'10". Her lithe, curvaceous form drew lustfully admiring gazes from men, but they did not dare touch any part of her for it was well known how tempestuous she could be. One who had dared before paid the price with a cut lip and two black eyes.

As she smiled at her customers and took orders and served food, she surmised the way her life was now. She straightened the pale-yellow uniform which was not form-fitting but still flattered her curves and coloring. Her expressive yet shuttered caramel brown eyes took in the friendly cheerful environment of the diner and as she scanned across the room, she spotted something that made her heart stop and stutter.

_Or rather someone._

A blond head cropped out of one faraway booth and for a second she thought she saw sunglasses and a wide, gleaming smile in the profile. But when she turned around again, no one was there.

_Dios Mio! It was my imagination. There was no way HE could be here._

She nervously pulled a stray strand of her black hair behind her ear and wiped palms on her apron.

_Relax, Viola! Think of Damian._

The thought of her little angel washed away the trepidation of seconds before. He is going to be 6 this year.

As she smiled, one of the waitresses named Benita came over, concern written across her face.

'You okay, Vi?'

'Don't worry. All good.'

She tried to look reassuring, but Benita looked like she was going to object when….

'Oi, Benita! Tables 5 and 10! Now!'

She walked away but threw a look in Viola's direction which indicated that it was not over. Viola sighed softly and went through the kitchen to the back alley for her break.

As she breathed in the balmy evening air, she closed her closed her eyes to again witness a rush of memories..

_A shadowed room bathed in moon light, the whisper of sheets and sighs. Clothes coming off, slowly and being torn off in urgency. Skin on skin, hands running across a body well-built yet lean. Golden hair reflecting silver. Hands gripping hips and running over thighs and tongues and lips exploring pleasures untamed. Strong, lean arms holding her close as HE is pounding away inside of her, never wanting to leave. Possessing her with imprints not only physical. _

_Her mouth sighing and screaming his name as he continues plunging inside of her and a hand snaked up to grip and caress her hair. Kisses long and slow and rough, dueling of tongues._

_A few flashes later,_

_She sat on her bed with a wondrous look as the proof of new life growing inside of her. As she pictured him and her with a baby boy and a girl, realization turned that dream into dust. They could never be together. His lifestyle which entangled hers would always get in the way._

_She decided. She has been sneakily collecting cash and other necessities. She had access to the executives account of course (being one herself) but removing too much money daily would have been noticeable. Rebecca, her niece, had been helping her as well. The 19-year-old was a blessing to have around._

_She took off in the dead of the night with Rebecca in tow and for the first few years, never settled for long into any of the towns. Finally, they stopped in Miami which was haven for people of their kind._

Looking back, she wondered if she would have gotten used to that life and immediately shut down that train of thought.

HIS memory still haunted her, deep into the nights when she could not sleep. His taste, his touch and his smile which could be salacious or threatening and very rarely gentle. Sometimes, she woke up gasping and panting from dreams which were her past life, desiring and resenting it all the same. They had very few happy, cherish-worthy moments which were eclipsed by the truths of what he was.

She swallowed the dull throb of pain and bit her lip, thinking about a good soak in her tub. With that tempting vision, she pasted a smile on and went inside.

_A few hours later_

It was a good day. She scored plenty of tips which would be going towards her savings. She climbed up the stairs to her small apartment which was empty as Damian was staying with Rebecca and her husband Cavendish. They had children of their own, 3-year-old Max and 2-year old Scarlet. Her niece had met the man while they were on the run.

Cavendish had understood the situation, being that he was running from something similar. Their story is for another time.

Viola appreciated this as she had one night to unwind and relax. She loved her little boy to the point of stabbing someone if they blinked at him wrong, but sometimes she would get in one of her moods and Damian being perceptive, caught on. She was glad because she was still shaken by the incident at the diner, even if it was her imagination.

She called Rebecca while unlocking her apartment. Damian was happily giggling on the other side with his niece and nephew. She came in and put her purse and plastic bags full of diner food.

She got into her tub and had an hour-long soak as tomorrow was her day off. After belting on her toweling robe, she stepped towards her room when a feeling of trepidation hit her.

She picked up a razor blade and waded carefully through steam. Her neighborhood was not the nicest, but burglary was uncommon. She tiptoed to her room and flicked on her lights, which she now truly regretted.

A tall, intimidating man was sitting on her garage sale armchair, his blond hair and even white teeth gleaming. Even as he was sitting with a smile that could scare a hard-boiled war veteran, his long lean body in a relaxed manner, there was no doubt he was angry.

IT WAS HIM! HER WORST NIGHTMARE COME TRUE!

Donquixote Doflamingo. The family head of the Donquixote group They had fingers in all slices of the mafia pie back in Spain, Italy and a few others in Europe. He was a complex man, with many more layers than a Russian doll. His cunning and ingenuity combined with ruthless intellect, made him a formidable force in the underworld. To the world outside, they were a respectable import-export business, but their true dealings and profitability came from black market trades.

'Been a long time, Senorita.'

Viola felt a frisson of fear as his eyes scanned her from head to toe, becoming more appreciative as he continued his perusal.

'Doffy, why are you here?'

Viola kept her fear in check as she knew he admired boldness. He was here now. It was terrifying given Damian's existence, but it was happening, and she had to deal with it.

He stood, his pink shirt and white cotton pants in no way undermining his masculinity, as his eyes still drank her in.

'It's night. You can take off the sunglasses. We both know you have perfect vision.'

Viola retorted as she was backing away from him. She was quick when it came to defending herself but this man, right now, was confusing her fight-or-flight instincts. Her body moved in motion with his as he slowly cornered her while her mind screamed at her to run.

'Do you have any idea, mi feroz belleza, how difficult it was to find you? I admit I was furious and yet impressed with your ability to vanish completely.'

He took in her drying hair and mesmerizing eyes as he completely caged her in, his hands beside her shoulders. Her head barely reached his chin and she felt trapped, despite her Amazon height. She could not stop looking at him as he was at her.

His visage was compelling with tanned skin and a square jaw complimented by a Roman nose. His sunglasses should have been intimidating but they only added to his menacing appeal. She drank him in just for a moment when she suddenly realized he was here for a reason.

'Answer me. What do you want?'

Viola calmly stated as her mind worked out ways to escape. He took a deep breath and said, to her amazement…

"isn't it obvious? I want you. Mostly, I want answers. But I wouldn't say no to your…. ferocity.'

He whispered seductively while lightly skimming her throat.

Viola shuddered in reaction. Her body was betraying her. In a last desperate attempt, she sliced across his chest but he caught her hand and slammed it against the wall, not enough to hurt but to drop the blade which he kicked away with a booted foot under the wardrobe beside them.

'I have forgotten how passionate you are, in everything you do.'

'I want nothing to do with you. I belong to myself. Besides, whatever happened to your harem for you to come running here?'

Viola was now struggling to get out of his grip wildly shaking her head as if to deny her past.

'That mouth of yours should be only for my pleasure.'

Doflamingo declared when he tangled his hand in her hair and slammed his lips on her. He pressed her tightly against him, his arms circling her waist and long fingers skimming her hip. She kept struggling until his tongue persuaded her lips to open and then their tongues started dueling and she lost all reason and returned each nip, lick and bite in earnest.

_It is still the same between us._

She though as she ran her hands through his hair, caressing his face and neck and slowly sliding over his chest. Nerves lit up with sparks and exploding in sheer electricity as they continued, his lips now sliding down her neck while a hand came up from her hip to squeeze a breast. She moaned his name as he tweaked a nipple through her toweling robe which was halfway down her right shoulder. Her lower regions were tightening in response and anticipated his touch.

She opened her eyes to get her fill of him again. He was indulging as a man who has finally tasted water after years of thirst. She looked at her surroundings and her eyes fell on a ratty teddy bear.

_That's right. Damian. Oh no!_

She took a deep breath like she was above water and pushed him away as she gathered her bearings.

'Deny all you like, my beauty. But rest assured, this is far from over. I will be back.'

He kissed her lightly on the lips and walked himself out. She slid down the wall, heart beating a mile a minute as she came to terms with what just happened.

_He found me. After all these years. I am lucky he did not find out about Damian. OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?_

She sat there, half in fear and the rest in a tumult of emotions she was not ready to process yet.

It was going to be a sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the late afternoon sun streaming through the window which woke Viola. She sat up slowly rubbing her eyes and then it all came back. The events of last night. She swallowed her horror momentarily to call Rebecca who assured her that Damian was fine, and he had been properly fed and bathed.

'I am so sorry, Rebecca. I did not mean to oversleep. It was a …. long night.'

'Oh, come now, Aunti-O. date?'

Viola could practically hear her mischievous smirk through the phone and for a moment, a flash of blond hair and even white teeth ran through her mind. She took a deep breath and wondered whether she should tell her about Doffy. It seemed like he was only interested in her for some bizarre reason.

'Mama!'

Her thoughts were interrupted by her son's voice. He resembled his father so much; it would have been undeniable if they stood side-by-side. For a moment, she considered taking her son and running far from the blast of her past.

'How's my baby? Cousin Rebecca taking good care of you?'

'Rebecca's the bestest. We are gonna have ice cream!'

'Just this once. Be good. I love you. And no matter what, stay with your cousin.'

'Yes. Love you too Mama!'

'I'll pick you up in a couple of hours. We can go to the park and feed the ducks.'

'Yaaaayy!'

Viola hung up and smiled at the vibrance of her son's youthfulness. She almost envied it as her past was a far cry from Damian's.

**10 years ago**_…._

_The streets were full of activity as cars passed by and cats slunk about in alleyways. 19-year-old Viola kept sharp eyes about her as she viewed the area for her next victim. Rebecca was waiting for her. That little girl was all she had left of her family. _

_(This is a memory within a memory. Sorry to have caused any confusion.)_

_She took a deep breath and shuddered her tears away as she could still see a house engulfed in flames. Her father, along with her sister and niece, were still in there. The neighbors tried to hold her back as firefighters were trying to douse the flames. One of them came out holding a bundle in his arms which turned out to be Rebecca. She burst forth and grabbed her out of his hands. She was unconscious due to smoke inhalation. _

_At that moment, flames rose quite high within the house, causing the windows to shatter. Viola screamed in anguish as she hit the ground, realizing that it was too late for her father and sister. Their bodies were recovered at dawn, charred beyond recognition. _

_She buried them the next day with the help of her college fund. As they had no other relatives willing to take them in, she and Rebecca went into the foster system. Viola could not stay longer as she was already above 18, so she tried to keep an eye on her niece as much as she could._

'_Enough! Concentrate on getting your next meal.'_

_She soon spotted a lone man taking a shortcut through the alley. Stealthily, she went to slip her fingers in the pocket but out of nowhere, her wrist was twisted at an odd angle._

'_What do we have here? A little thief?'_

_The blond, emaciated man looked her disdainfully while she used this moment to land a punch in his gut. He caught her again and this time she was trapped._

'_Let me go!'_

'_Now, why would I do that? Doesn't a night in a jail cell sound nice?' _

_Viola glared at him while she thought of ways to avoid such a situation. She could scream bloody murder or kick him and run. But on this night, she took a risk very unlike her._

'_Please, don't do that. I have someone depending on me.'_

_The look of desperation on her face made the man let her go slowly. Then he grabbed her arm and soon they came upon a diner. She told him her story while munching on a meal which felt heaven-sent to her. He linked his long, pale fingers and what he spoke of next changed her life._

_That night he took her to a sprawling mansion which seemed lively even at this time. He walked into a study along with her in tow. _

_A man was sitting there deep in thought and started at the noise of the door opening. He switched on a lamp. The first thing she noticed was that he wore sunglasses. _

_Even from this distance, she could feel an aura of menace which terrified and yet fascinated her. He got up from his desk and walked to them._

_She felt his eyes on her and looked up to meet them. If eyes were windows to the soul, then this man must keep them shut all the time. They intrigued her, just like the rest of him. It was a long while before they unlocked gazes; he smirked and turned to his brother._

'_Rosinante, welcome back. Where have you been?' _

_The voice of concern sounded alien on his intimidating stature. He would have looked more at home punishing those who wronged or deceived him._

_Viola tuned out the two men as she worried over what she was going to do next. Rosinante seemed genuine in his effort to help but this household had way too much security around for an ordinary businessman._

'_This is Viola. She's going to be a new member of our family. Oh, and her niece Rebecca too.'_

_Rosinante's voice interrupted her musing and she turned around facing the two men. His name was Donquixote Doflamingo and it suited his exotic and extravagant personality. His blond hair fell in unruly spikes as he offered a hand towards her. As she put her hand forward, he gently took her palm and kissed it. The moment they made contact; she felt her fate entwine his. For both their sakes, she hoped it would all work out._

Viola jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. She looked at the screen and dismissed it as a telemarketing call. She stretched and walked over to her closet. She picked out her favorite pair of jeans along with a hoodie. It was time to pick Damian up.

"Mama!"

Damian ran into her arms with all the enthusiasm of a typhoon and she picked him up and cuddled him for quite some time. After a while, he started squirming, so she allowed him to detangle from her grasp and they walked into Rebecca and Cavendish's house. The atmosphere was lively as her pink-haired niece cooked up a storm in the kitchen when her husband came in, the toddlers hanging on to both of his legs.

'Babe, you are the best cook ever, but I beg you, my beautiful savior, please take them!

Viola softly laughed at his melodramatics. She was used to it by now though at one point she did consider punching his lights out. Rebecca went over to rescue him by taking one of them and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He caressed her cheek and took the spatula to resume cooking.

'Auntio! Just in time!'

Rebecca ambled along, adjusting the two-year-old one her hip. Viola gently hugged her and the baby. They chatted while the little tyke got fed, bathed and finally put to her crib. Damian was busy playing with her nieces boisterous four-year-old so they were able to converse without interruptions.

'Out with it. I know you're chewing over something.'

She took a deep breath and revealed all that had happened, leaving out parts she wanted to keep private, the day before while Rebecca gasped.

'What are we gonna do? We both have lives here.'

Viola ran the previous day's scenarios through her head, and she concluded that he was certainly not here to disrupt her niece's life. She had nothing to do with the 'family business' after all. The only reason Viola managed to get her from the orphanage was because Rocinante helped her with the paperwork while Doflamingo took care of her further education by paying for it.

It certainly was not as simple as it sounded. Viola offered to train as one of the 'executives' in order to keep Rebecca out of this life and to pay him back. She had always known what and who he was, but she did not want her innocent, untainted niece anywhere near the underworld. For a moment, she wondered how her favorite of the family was doing. She had wanted to talk to Rosinante over the years but was afraid of being tracked. She would have loved for Damian to meet his uncle.

'Aunty, does he know about Damian?'

'I don't think so. And let's keep it that way.'

She still had no idea after all these years what it was she felt for that man. She thought she knew him and yet every time she figured something out, he came up with ten more puzzles for her to solve. He had never hurt her, not outside the training/combat room. Thanks to him, she still had her hand-to-hand combat skills, but she never could best him. He was a brutal but efficient teacher. She kept up the practice even now.

She may have run away from that life, but he haunted her with his smiles, inflaming touches and secrecy. Sometimes, at night, she woke up screaming his name. It was quite fortunate Damian was a heavy sleeper.

'What do you think he wants? We never stole any money, just took what was ours.'

'Knowing him, he'll reveal it when he wants to. Poking or prodding won't help. Let's keep our guard up for now.'

'You'll be fine, aunti-o, but you need to be especially careful. I have never seen anyone effect you the way he does. It is scary and fascinating.'

Viola put on a reassuring smile and they continued with dinner. Damian made a spectacle by grabbing mashed potatoes and hurling them at his nephew which meant spending an hour on clean-up duty.

He slept in her arms and woke up just when she unlocked the door to her apartment. She carefully took in the scenarios and breathed a sigh of relief as she detected no presence.

As she fell asleep that night, her last thought was about him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Hey, waitress! Refill my coffee!'

'Where's my burger and fries?!'

'Tables 2 and 8 are looking for you…'

Another crazy Friday night at the diner. Viola felt like she could drop any minute, given that she has not been sleeping well these past few days. Damian was being his energetic self so she tried her best to keep him entertained and occupied so he would not notice her underlying stress and distraction. Doffy still has not made any contact with her and it was beginning to take a toll on her mental peace.

She considered calling Rosinante but hesitated because it has been years since she last talked to him. In any other situation, she would have let him be a part of her life, but she was only thinking of her child when she left.

_He has a soft spot for me, and I know he likes kids which is why I let him take care of Rebecca. He did not want us involved but it was too late for me. He kept his promise to keep her out of the real 'family business.'._

As Viola went around serving the diner customers in autopilot, her mind drifted back to when it all began…

_7 years ago, _

Viola did not see him around a lot as he was always away on business trips, both for the façade and the actual. She was mostly aware of what went on during the days and the nights. Nearly all the men there had blood on their hands. She deeply respected Rosinante for his kindness and steadfastness but she still suspected his involvement in certain dealings.

She began studying 'the business' with Rosinante's help because it was the deal she had made. Apart from her blessed looks, it was soon discovered that she was so much more. She had played high stakes poker with some of the men and had cleaned them out of their money and clothes. It was a skill she had picked up when she had no roof to live under. She had this uncanny ability of reading her opponent's thoughts and moves just by studying their body language. She was sorry to say this did not apply to Doffy and his brother, though she could manipulate Rosinante somewhat. She always beat him in chess, but then again, Rosinante was much more merciful than he led on, as she knew first-hand.

Doffy had heard all the accounts and tested it for himself when he invited her to play with him. The wager they played for was her and Rebecca's fate. If she won, he would give her enough money to live many lifetimes comfortably and his prize would be the two of them doing his bidding. She agreed but asked to keep her niece out of it. That was the only clause she insisted on.

They began to play, and Viola discovered how unfathomable he was. She won two hands and he seemed unfazed. She lay down her cards triumphantly and looked up in surprise to see him smiling. He lay down his cards and she stared in shock. No one had ever beaten her at poker.

As she looked at him again, she realized **HE **was the one **Reading HER! **

'You have potential, Viola. I could use someone with your abilities. Take my hand and let us do great things.'

He offered his hand towards her again and she was reminded of the first time they met. She took it and felt the next change in her life on its heels.

Now that she was an 'executive' of the family, she began studying their allies and scouted prospective ones. She saw the business as a massive spiderweb connecting an empire. She mainly persuaded allies to join up or figure out who was having second thoughts and betray them in the process. Her people reading skills were further honed by Doffy and it only made her more fatal to those who were 'against' the Donquixote's.

Doflamingo also insisted that she learn hand-to-hand combat which she was deeply grateful for as it had saved her life one night. After an incident involving one of the 'allies', a drunken European politico who was staying at the mansion for one of Doffy's infamous poker parties. She was asleep in her room when she heard the door click open. Being a light sleeper, she heard this noise as loudly as a gunshot. She slipped a hand under her pillow for the knife she kept there as she felt fingers stroking her back and arm. She felt sickened as he continued, finally finding an opening and striking his left shoulder. He screamed in pain and held her down despite her vicious struggles. She started screaming and felt his weight lifted off her. Opening her eyes, she saw Doffy lifting him by his throat while Rosinante covered her with a blanket.

'No one hurts my family. It was your first and last mistake.'

Doffy smiled indulgently while he said this, but Viola knew he was anything but happy. A dark aura surrounded him and for a second, she pitied her attacker. He was taken away by one of the men and then he turned to her.

'Are you hurt anywhere, Viola?'

She shook her head and curled up within the blankets. Doffy instructed one of the maids to set up a new room and as he was leaving, he looked at her in contemplation.

'Gym. 6am. Be there. Your new education awaits.'

She was quite surprised at spacing out for so long and mostly, no one noticing except Benita. She mouthed 'I'm okay'.

_He's driving me mad. I have no way of contacting him so I could ask what he's up to! Guess I'll have to wait for him to show up. Damian will probably have to move in with Rebecca and Cavendish permanently, with all the time he's been spending there. _

She took her break and stood in the alleyway, musing scenarios of him showing up.

'Peseta for your thoughts, querida?'

She started at the voice, her heart pounding as he walked towards her. She wished it did so in fear, as even babies cried within his vicinity, but no. Of course not. It had to be anticipation and excitement. She could not believe she still reacted this way towards him after all these years.

'Seriously, Doffy mmph…'

A hand grabbed her nape and his mouth, soft and warm despite its hard edges, covered hers. She raised her fists but his tongue dueling furiously with hers, was heating her blood and lowering her defenses. He pushed her back firmly, just like he did last time in her bedroom, against the alley wall as she half-heartedly fought a losing battle. He grabbed her hands when she raised them to push him away and sealed them above her head as his lips tasted hers.

She stopped struggling so he relented and then, slowly, she slid her hands around him, one gripping blond hair at his nape while the other rested on his shoulder. His hands now found better use as they glided over her shape, relearning dips and crevices. One caressed her luxuriant hair, the fingertips dancing along her scalp while the other gripped her hip.

Their heated exchange seemed to last forever when a horn blared in the distance, breaking Viola out of her seduction-filled stupor. She firmly pushed him away to let air into her lungs. To her surprise and secret satisfaction, he did not look unruffled like he always did. His eyes still burned with things he wanted from her. Things she did not know she could still give.

'That's it! Doffy, you better answer or so help me...'

Doffy glanced at her in amused speculation while she heaved more air into her lungs. The area was not as quiet as she presumed. TV's blared from apartment windows while traffic noises filtered through the air. She could even hear a cat rummaging in the dumpster.

'I may answer if you ask the right questions.'

'Okay. Why are you here right now?'

'Isn't that obvious?'

'Puzzling, more like.'

'I missed you.'

'Nah, you miss keeping an eye on me and more than that, the successful deals I made on your behalf.'

'Don't sell yourself short, darling. Try as I might, and believe me, I have, but for me, there is no one like you.'

'Are you telling me you couldn't find another assassin/bodyguard/negotiator to train? You really are losing your touch.'

'It seems to be working magnificently in your case. Shall we have another demonstration?'

'Get to the point, already. I'm not in the mood for wordplay.'

'Ah, yes! That temper of yours. Still does me in...'

'Doffy, why are you in America, especially Miami?'

Violet burst out after reigning in her impatience at his intentional nonchalance. She still had to know why he was here. He had no idea he was a father, so what could he possible want? As she mused and he contemplated with long fingers interlocking under his chin as he sat on one of the cartons, she came to a tentative conclusion.

'All right, I'll guess, and you tell me if I'm right. You want a new 'business' HQ in this country. I know you've been wanting to make your mark here for quite some time.'

'Bingo! Still got it, huh? It's true I'm carving a slice of pie for myself here. After all, the 'family' needs to expand all over the world.

She gave him a look of supreme disbelief at the mention of 'family'. He had only his biological brother and the rest of the executives had their own stories. She knew he belonged to nobility once but due to a land dispute between the other nobles, his family was killed one night. He and his brother managed to escape with the help of their maid. The rest becomes more convoluted, as they say.

'How is Rosinante?'

'He's fine. He's here too, by the way.'

'I'd love to see him. You, on the other hand…'

'Come now, Viola, drop the pretenses. You do not hate me as much as you would like to think otherwise.'

'Not at all. I simply want nothing to do with you or anything involving you. I happen to like my life here.'

'You left behind a life of excitement, luxury and riches just so you could live with Rebecca and her husband? I find it baffling.'

At the mention of her niece, her hands went cold. _How much does he know? _

'Do not go after Rebecca and her family. You hear me?'

'I have no interest in her life. However, I do want you back.'

Viola went still at these words. She should have known. He was still the same. Running after more power and more money. All so he could have his revenge. She was an integral part of his business, but she had never wanted any of those things he did. Now, she understood why he kept up these impromptu visits.

'Read my lips, Doffy. NO!'

He stood up leisurely and walked to her. She stood her ground, not giving him an inch to intimidate her. When he was within her vicinity, he raised his hand and lifted her chin with one of his fingers. She looked into his eyes, trying to decipher what he was thinking but to no avail. His eyes were shuttered now, giving no clue what he was thinking. Her lips were now in a stiff line, pretending he was not playing havoc with her senses.

The moment was shattered with the ringing of a cellphone. He pulled it out of his pocket and turned away to answer. She watched his back as he laughed and ended the conversation.

_Who is he talking to?_

'Viola, it's only a matter of time before I have you with me. In every way possible. Count on it.'

With that, he walked away with a jaunty wave and left her standing just like the other night. She shuddered at the thought of him discovering Damian.

_He will take the boy without a second thought. He has always wanted an heir. I cannot let Damian grow up into that life. I must protect him. Even if I must run. Again._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was truly ironic that Viola must keep away the one thing she knew Doffy wanted more than anything in the world. She knew the situation at hand would implode sooner or later. Damian has recently started asking about his father and she managed to distract him every time. She was aware she had to come clean at some point.

It was another one of her blessed days off and she used that time to organize the mess that was her apartment. She fed and bathed Damian after they were done dusting and organizing various household items. The little boy was more of a hindrance as he jumped on cushions, was chased by his mother and eventually sinking onto the couch giggling because she tickled him. He was just like Doffy, doing whatever he wanted and even had that mini smirk minus the sunglasses.

His teachers were astounded at his learning curve and he charmed everyone around him and was protective of those he considered friends. She fondly remembered an incident when he came home with finger paint and claimed he had colored Jenny Gray purple because she likes Barney. The victim herself raised a ruckus but he had resolved the matter by drawing her favorite character and presenting it to her claiming she has become the dinosaur's best friend by having him paint her that color.

Fortunately, the color washed off and the little girl's mother took it in good humor. He had a little group in school backing him up for pranks or playtime. It was food for thought.

The doorbell rang and she went to open it, leaving her son to watch his favorite show after dinner and a bath. She wondered who it could be and tentatively looked through. After recognizing the visitor, she sighed in resignation and relief.

'Hello, Rosinante. Been a long time.'

He came in with his usual grimace in contrast to Doffy's flamboyant smirk and gently bopped her head with his fist.

'You've got to be kidding! I was worried sick about you! I thought you and Rebecca might have died!'

'Please, Rosinante. Calm down.'

He took a deep breath and came to sit on her sofa, silently musing at her. He was like his brother that way, observing first and reacting later. She thought to herself how much better it would have been to be attracted to him, but life did not work that way. They shared a warm and platonic relationship. She respected and appreciated his kindness and he looked out for her like a brother would.

'Mama, who is that?'

Viola froze when she saw Rosinante take one look at Damian and everything clicking into place for him. It was ironic her son met the uncle before the father.

Rosinante Donquixote looked at her quizzically and she pleaded with her eyes that she would explain it all later.

'Sweetheart, this is Rosinante. He's my friend.'

Damian's eyes took him in as Rosinante walked around the little boy, marveling at the similarities with his brother. He put his hand forward for a shake and after another minute of consideration, he took it.

Viola watched the scene with mixed feelings, wondering how she was going to deal with the pile of secrets about to burst from a very small can. The little boy showed Rosinante his toys and drawings. They played with action figures for a while when Damian started yawning.

'Time for bed, kiddo.'

'Another few minutes, mom. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?!

'Nope. You are going to bed.'

'Corazon, give me a few minutes. I'll be back.'

He gestured with his hand to assure her he'll be here. She tucked her son in and came out with a grimly resigned look.

'We are going to need something stronger for this, Viola. Do you have anything lying around?'

They sat around the kitchen table nursing glasses when Rosinante broke the silence.

'This is why you ran away all those years ago.'

'I had to! It was bad enough that Rebecca was involved there at all! I could not let my child grow up in that environment. You can't tell me Trebol and Diamante were ideal parents for the two of you.'

'They were assholes, through and through. But they did give us the skills to survive. They died, by the way. Cardiovascular something or other.'

'I knew Doffy respected them somewhat, but honestly I'm glad. They gave me the creeps.'

'All right, back to you. So, what are you going to do about this? You know, he was bound to find you sooner or later. I get how you feel about the kid, but my brother has the right to know.'

'I'm aware of that. But Damian deserves a better life, a clean mind and bloodless hands.'

'My brother and I lost our parents in the most unimaginable way. I want to live peacefully but you know how Doffy is about those who wrong him. He saw our mother and father get killed, not something to be recovered from easily. Sometimes, he still drinks heavily just so he can sleep. It has gotten worse since you left. He burns for revenge still. He will sit and wait years for the opportunity and strike when least expected.'

'I know that too, since I used to track people down for him as well.'

'Do you know why he's here right now?'

'I presume he's making deals to get a slice of the American Pie. No pun intended.'

Rosinante chuckled while Viola allowed a small smile to escape her lips. She knew she had to tell Doffy he has a son but was doing her best to delay the moment. She sipped her wine and mused the events of her life that has brought her here. Her family dying in a fire caused by electrical malfunctions, being found by the Donquixote's, meeting Doffy and consequently having an unbreakable tie between them.

'It was one of his men who saw you in the streets one day. You are a difficult woman to miss or forget. He took pictures and showed it to Doffy. While he appreciated the information, the man's phone and hand did not receive the same courtesy.'

Viola winced at this. Doffy believed in swift retribution whenever someone threatened or insulted his 'family'. His possessiveness knew no bounds, especially around the executives. She had broken bones as well, but she did it out of necessity while he enjoyed it on a sadistic level. He could be deadly and loving all within the same day. Sometimes, she would get mental whiplashes from these turbulent episodes.

She knew he wanted revenge against those who orchestrated his parents murder, which was one of the reasons he kept amassing wealth and power. She wanted her son to have a father he could look up to. Doffy might try to take him away if he knew, being the selfish bastard that he was. She could not allow such a thing to happen.

Rosinante was still mad at her for running away without telling him all those years ago so she plied him with more rum and pictures of Damian as a baby and Rebecca's children were in the mix. As most photos were with them, she could not exactly avoid his questions.

'I see you managed to give Rebecca the life you wanted her to have. She looks happy but honestly, what is up with Goldilocks?'

They chatted for a few minutes and then she called him an uber. As she helped him get into the car, he turned and whispered. She went closer for better hearing.

'Here's something for you to think about. Doffy punishes anyone who wrongs him. Our parents' murderers are a different category. Even I have suffered his occasional displeasure, despite being his brother.

But, in your case, here's the kicker. You have been on the run for five years or so, yet you are alive and unharmed. I wanted to look for you, but he told me not to. He felt that you wanted to be left alone, for your own reasons. I was aware how he was restraining himself even though he said all that. He respects your need for space, no matter what you may think otherwise. Sleep on it, will you?'

With that he got into the car and waved as it peeled away from the curb. She stood there, still processing what he just said and comparing what she knew of Doffy.

She marveled at how he remembered to do so, despite his intake, while she was struggling with too many riotous thoughts in a semi-sober state.

That night, she lay in bed thinking of the day's events. She had been running for a long time along with Rebecca until her niece married Cavendish and settled down with him. She wondered if there was any meaning to all her actions up to this point as Doffy had found her.

She also needed to come to terms about her feelings as well, try as she might deny them. Their relationship or lack of it has been through plenty of murky waters. Doffy, being the secretive enigma that he was, continues to fascinate her still. She knew she felt grateful that he had sheltered her and Rebecca, but the price was steep. He had clearly let her know, in typical Doffy fashion, that she would be with him. It was just like him to presume things would go his way.

To her eternal denial and anger with a mix of desire, she remembered how things started changing between them. She found him compelling from the minute they met but he treated her nonchalantly until her 21st birthday.

_It was the night of her many firsts but before that…. _

_She trained hard in physical combat because she kept remembering his alcoholic breath and his hand wrapped around her throat. It was quite difficult for her to go near men which is why Rosinante kept a watch as he was the only one she felt safe with. She was grateful to Doffy but his actions had scared her too._

'_Come on, Viola! Put your shoulder into it.'_

_It was a particularly exhausting session as Rosinante made her do plenty of sit ups, push-ups and stretches. She also had to dodge his attacks while doing all of that. It was quite bizarre._

'_I see you're putting her through the ringer'_

_Viola managed to dodge a left uppercut but was hit with a right as she was distracted by him. Doffy was in his black sweatpants and sleeveless grey basketball t-shirt as he mused over them standing at the doorway with his customary smirk and long, muscular legs crossing each other. A towel hung over his shoulders, perspiration gleaming in his tousled blond hair. _

_How does a guy look that good covered in sweat? _

'_Damn it! You distracted me!'_

_He walked over to her while she checked her face for bruises. She looked at him warily. It was never a good sign if the smirk grew wider._

'_Tell you what, Viola. I'll give you a handicap. Land a hit and we'll call it a win.'_

'_You are so on.'_

_Their match began, with Viola tensing up and Doffy relaxing. Rosinante cheered them on from his position on the bench. Few of the men had come in, making bets. It was unusual to see the young family head fight. _

_They circled each other, Viola's thick braid swinging below her shoulders as she sized him up. She threw a right hook which he dodged and then kicked with her right. He avoided that too. She threw a series of kicks and punches at him and missed. He did not try to hit her at all, just kept dodging until she got up in his face and swerved with the heel of her left hand and tried to punch his solar plexus with her right. Within a second, he was barely an inch away from her as he had caught both her hands and twisted them behind her. The movement caused her chest to arch against his. _

_They were now locked in stares, the fight momentarily forgotten. She could feel his hard ridges against her softness, which caused slow heat to pool within her. The pupils of her eyes dilated as she registered how good his body felt against hers. There was no underlying repulsiveness in her as his eyes lowered to her full, quivering lips. She, in turn, raised her head a little to peruse his mouth which had haunted her dreams. His long fingers were gently sliding over her wrists and up her palms to interlace and unlock her fists. The sensation caused a flurry of excitement to run through her and she mildly shuddered, her breath coming out in pants._

_The first few catcalls brought them back to reality as they reluctantly parted. She lost again, but this time, the sting was not quite as sharp. It was softened by the heated feel of him against her which spurred blush worthy images. _

'_Viola, stop telegraphing kicks and punches with your eyes. You need to focus.'_

_He left throwing that comment in his wake which made her seethe in fury. Rosinante shooed the whistling men who congratulated her for at least staying on the mat. After they were gone, she noticed him observing her. It was like he was trying to figure out what just happened between her and his brother._

_As Viola herself reeled from this encounter, she came to a few realizations. The primary being that Doffy did not repulse her._

_The second one left her breathless as she reluctantly admitted to herself what she had struggled with denying. She desired him._

She fell asleep, wondering how far these intricate chains bound her to him and whether she truly wanted to be free of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rebecca watched 2-year-old Scarlet sleeping soundly in her crib, a tired yet content smile on her face. After making sure the crib's sides were tightly shut and switching on the baby monitor, she left the room and hauled the laundry basket sitting outside the room in her arms. Separating the clothes and putting them in the washer, she went on to clear up the kitchen as remnants of eaten breakfast still lay there. Cavendish was quite in a hurry to get to work this morning. He had a big presentation today which may or may not skyrocket his career as an ad executive. He absently kissed her cheek and left, while she pouted for a bit. They shared easy affection complete with all the touchy-feeliness one saw on Lifetime. She thought it would dim once kids were in the picture, but her husband still looked at her only, despite women fluttering their lashes and throwing flirty smiles at him.

_Damn it, that really pisses me off! I want to tear their eyes out. The blond hair and the blue eyes give me enough trouble, not to mention that narcissism I secretly find adorable despite how it annoyed me in the beginning. But I'll say this for him. He goes after what he wants, and he wanted me for keeps. After all these years, he is still dedicated to me. Even now he makes my heart beat like a drum._

She wondered what her aunt was up to. Viola was a complicated woman who kept things buried deep inside and smiled like everything was roses and cakes. She had never seen her rattled until Doflamingo showed up. He had paid for her college education, but she barely saw him around, even during her semester breaks. The few glimpses she had of him were enough to warn her not to go near him. He exuded menace and violence which made the men in the mansion respect him, but she had also seen his demeanor change when he was around Viola. She noted that his eyes became a fraction softer when he looked at the black-haired siren and even a rare fond smile graced his lips. Her aunt had no idea of course and thought she was just another woman to him.

Rebecca knew it would be a waste of breath trying to defend the man because her aunt was quite bull-headed when she wanted to be. Something about the blond man brought out the best and the worst in her.

_They are both complicated people who repress way too much. But I do think they are good for each other. I hope she tells him about Damian. _

She had unbraided her pink hair as she sat on the sofa comfortably, both legs propped up on it, her white and pink summer dress patterned with sakura petals sliding a little over her knees as she adjusted her position and leisurely sipped her wine. The load she had started washing was quite a big one. It would take a while.

The front door lock unclicked, and she got up from her comfortable placement to see who it was. Her aunt had a key and sometimes dropped by to deliver leftover diner food. As she neared the noise source, her vision was greeted by the sight of Cavendish who closed and locked it.

'Honey, you are home early!'

He was in his suit, pale blue shirt and grey jacket and slacks. He had cut his hair short, but she knew he kept a tattoo on his left shoulder.

He abruptly walked towards her, wrapped his arms around her slender waist and attacked her mouth ferociously. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and massaged hers. He broke away just to ask:

'Is Scarlet sleeping?'

'Mmhmm'

'Good.'

Without further ado, he gently pushed her against the wall and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. She curled her fingers in his lustrous hair curling down his nape as his mouth kissed and nipped her throat while his hands were busy tracing and shaping her curves. His hands then travelled to her shoulders to untie the strings which fell open with a single tug to expose her full breasts with cherry-tipped nipples. He squeezed them in his palms and then his fingers pinched and played with them before taking them into his mouth one by one to lick and suck at his pace.

Rebecca was flooded with too many sensations as she grinded against his hardness. He groaned at the feel and then went to the kitchen with her wrapped around him. He put her on the table and pulled the dress off her. He marveled at the sight of her in nothing but rose-pink panties which were damp with his ministrations. She sat up and unbuttoned his shirt while his mouth attacked the soft column of her throat. She wrapped her legs tighter around him in response and helped him out of the pale blue confection. Running her hands over the surprising hard chest and abs, she remembered that he kickboxed as a hobby and still practiced in the wee hours of the morning. She got off the table and sat him down on one of the chairs. Cavendish looked at her in wonderous arousal as she unzipped him and pulled his hard length out. Without warning, she sucked him into her mouth while cupping his balls. Her warm and wet mouth tightening and loosening around his appendage nearly had him undone right then and there. He slid his hands around her hair and lay her back on the previous spot as he almost ripped her panties in urgency. He pulled her thighs apart and placed his mouth where he 's been burning to. He sat down and licked her slippery opening. She moaned as he went on to mimic the motions of sex with his tongue plunging in and out of her entrance. He snaked a hand up to palm her breast while its companion was placed on her lower stomach to still her movements.

'Ahhhh, don't stop! Feels so good.'

'Babe, you feel heavenly to me.'

She looked at the man who has her heart as a single tear slid down her cheek. He means everything to her. She would never give him up. Not for anything.

'Oh no! Becca, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?!'

She shook her head and pulled him up to lock her lips with his. His hands gently held her face as their tongues met. She wrapped her legs around his lean hips and with a gasp, she felt him drive into her and stay still for a moment. He sped up then, slow and fast, gentle and rough while she screamed her pleasure through his name. He groaned and they finished a little before and after each other. They lay there in pure bliss to recover and when Cavendish did, he picked her up bridal style despite her giggles and they proceeded upstairs for a few blessed and uninterrupted hours of more lovemaking.

_Later…. _

They rolled around in bed, hands leisurely tracing patterns over each other's skin. Rebecca turned and languidly smiled at her husband while he ran his hands through her hair.

'Finally found time for me, huh?'

'Babe, I'm really sorry I've been so busy lately.'

'It's fine. I know you are working that hard for all of us. Though, it was hard to imagine we would be living like this one day.'

Cavendish held her close as he mused the turns their lives had taken. He never believed he could find happiness and love because where he came from, they were only tools to use for their own benefit. His family had money and status but that was all there to it. He had an older brother and a younger sister who was acceptable to the family because they were obedient puppets. They kept up with the family expectations and joined the financial world while he remained something of an idealist. His well-connected family wanted him to marry some heiress to finalize a business deal, but he rebelled. He packed his bags one night and left behind that life of luxury and comfort.

Coming back to the present, he looked at his wife and marveled that she had fallen in love with him and married him. She was the purest and most generous soul he had ever met in his life, compared to his past acquaintances. She had been wary of him when they met but he gradually won her over through patience and persistence. The moment he saw her, he knew she was it for him. Quite a classically romantic view in a modern age, but it happened to them both.

'Babe, do you think Vi will tell him about Damián?'

Cavendish mulled over his thoughts about Rebecca's scary but lovable aunt. Viola had found him annoying in the beginning, but she was also a major reason of his present happiness. He understood she kept her cards close to her chest, but he always felt that Damian should meet his father. Underworld Mafia boss or not. He was fond of the woman and wished her every happiness, but he felt it was up to her to decide.

'Becca my darling, your aunt is a force of nature and yet the mention of Doflamingo shakes her composure. He did manage to find her after all these years, coincidence or not. Compared to what you have told me about him, it is quite surprising all of us are still alive. It may have to come to that, wouldn't you agree? I mean, you would want to know if you were in Damian's position?

'I guess so, but Aunti-o had a good reason to run. I would never want my kids to grow up in such an atmosphere. Doflamingo has the right to know he's a father, though.'

'Something we both agree on.'

They continued to lay there when Rebecca's cell phone started ringing. As she checked the screen, she saw that it was the subject of their discussion.

'Auntio, we were just talking about you!'

'Cavendish is home? That's unusual. How did his presentation go?'

'Yeah, babe, you did not tell me.'

'Pretty great. They are offering me a promotion.'

Rebecca squealed in happiness while Viola wryly covered her ears on the other side of the phone and smiled. A few smooches could be heard, and she decided to cut in before they mentally traumatized her.

'Whoa, okay, hold on! Rebecca, I'd like to talk to guys tonight if that's okay.'

'Of course, Aunti-o. Come over for dinner.'

'I'll bring the food. My treat.'

'See you then.;

She hung up wondering what may have happened when Cavendish started tickling her. They were about to kiss when the baby monitor wailed with Scarlet's cries. They looked at each other with amused exasperation as she started putting ion her dress. He perused her form, his blue eyes still burning with latent desire which she admonished with a slight frown. He sighed and checked his watch. It was time to pick up Max from kindergarten.

Dinner that night was lively as they were in a celebratory mode. Viola had brought the food as promised, steaks and mashed potatoes complete with the works. The children played in the other room. Little Scarlet was safely nestled in her father's arms as they chatted about the vents of the day. Viola looked at them wistfully She wanted her own husband and children. The latter she was blessed with in the form of a lively yet charming little boy, the former remained a topic she did not want to think about.

She remembered her parents, the loud laughter of her father which filled a room, her sister admonishing yet braiding her hair gently at the same time. Her mother was a no-nonsense woman, but her eyes crinkled up in laugh lines at the sight of her family laughing and enjoying their time together. She was often amused and exasperated at her father's excessive kindness, even at his own expense. Her illness took her away from them too soon. Rebecca's father suffered the same fate, though he enjoyed a very brief marriage to her sister.

_What did we ever do to piss off the universe? Rebecca and I are the only ones left of our family. Looking back, I had wanted nothing more than to have someone who would cherish me. I dreamed of having a marriage just like my mom and dad. _

A longing that she kept deeply buried came out at that moment, causing her to tear up. She excused herself and went to the kitchen to get dessert.

'Aunti-o, you okay?'

'Of course, Becca.'

She did not look convinced, but she helped her scoop out ice cream which they carried to the living room. Cavendish slipped an arm around Rebecca's shoulders and pressed his lips against her temples. She snuggled with the bowl in her hand and turned to Viola.

'You wanted to talk. Is something wrong?'

'No, it's just…. Rosinante came by the other day.'

'Really?! How is he? He bought me ice cream sometimes. Even helped with homework once.'

'That sounds like him. So, he met Damian.'

Their gasps echoed across the silent room. They looked at each other and motioned for her to continue her retelling of the encounter.

'He knew right away who Damian's father was. He was already scolding me for going missing when Damian walked in. I suppose it was bound to happen. He advised me to think about my kid's future, but I don't know.'

Cavendish spoke then, his fingers interlacing under his chin as he marshalled up his thoughts.

'Viola, the kid and the father should know of each other's existence. I respect and fully understand why you two ran away but think. One day he will want to know. I'll be surprised if he has not been asking already.'

'Yeah, he did, but I distracted him.'

'It is risky, a lot of things could change, but he should hear it from you.'

'Rosinante said the same thing in a roundabout way.'

'Then, you have your answer.'

They left, promising to have the next big cookout at Viola's place. Damian fell asleep on the way home so she carried him into their apartment. She just changed his pajamas deciding she would give him a bath in the morning. Looking at his serene face, she tried to imagine Doffy having such an expression. To her dismay, she realized she has never seen such an expression on him. He always smirked at her when they exchanged verbal banters, a couple of heated looks occasionally thrown her way. She never put it into much account as she knew how he had women wrapped around his finger. Admitting reluctantly that she had succumbed to his charms a few times, it infuriated her to imagine him with anyone else. To not think of him often for long intervals would be a blessing.

As she lay in bed that night, Viola thought about the past, the present and what the future could possibly hold for her. Her life changed the day she met him, this man with so many layers despite his smiling façade, things that shaped him into the man he is today and her role in his life. They shared intense chemistry, but she held herself wary when it came to her feelings. She was already scared that it was too late to save herself. Perhaps, he was too deep in her veins.

_I have avoided thinking about him and he seems to be staying away from me too. For some reason, it makes me feel a tiny bit lonely. Doffy has no qualms about punishing people who wrong him. I have seen him break fingers, wrists and other joints slowly and swiftly; let's not even touch the long-awaited revenge plans for enemies who thought they had the upper hand. He has left a destructive path in his wake; it's almost like he's punishing his parents' murderers._

_Yet, he has never hurt me though I never really thought he would regard me on such an intense level. If what Rosinante says is true, then it is painting a new side of Doffy I'm not familiar with. He can be kind and gentle though the idea is laughable, but those traits are rarer than factual accounts of dinosaur bones in his case!_

_A part of me wants to tell him, wishes for him to show these mythical traits so I can let myself trust him. On the other hand, over my dead body will I let him follow Doffy's footsteps. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Warning: Contains descriptions of a violent accident. Please skip over the last section if you want to avoid it.)

Viola wished she'd never thought of trusting and dead bodies in the same sentence the previous night. The consequences of her actions in the past and present were slapping her in the face. It was a choice she wished upon no one. She really should have known better, but what else could she have done in that situation?

_A few days earlier_

Another busy night at the diner. What else was new? Benita was sick today and a couple more waitresses had quit so they were shorthanded right now. Viola was running ragged, plus lately Damian had become more energetic if that was humanely possible. He would get curious about a variety of things and would relentlessly be in pursuit of their knowledge. As each day these traits manifested, she began to search herself in him. Did he have obstinacy? Check. Temper tantrums? Occasionally, but check.

_At least he has that from my side_, she thought ruefully.

There was table occupied in the middle of the diner. A couple of Miami University students had shown up, wanting a booth. They were celebrating a redhead's 21st birthday, if the writing on the cake was an indicator. It was mixed group of young men and women. Viola watched as the birthday girl closed her eyes and made a wish before blowing out the candles. She also observed a young man in the group eyeing her intensely. She smiled at him mouthed 'thank you' to which he responded with a wink. She slightly blushed and turned away.

Viola wondered if either of them were aware of what the other felt. She considered herself an avid observer of human behavior when no one was looking. Wistfully, she thought of her own 21st birthday.

_Rebecca was visiting her in the mansion as it was a break from her 2__nd__ semester at university. The two of them spent a rare day out, shopping and having ice cream by the lake. They talked about her niece's life, her studies and possible future plans. Little did they know then, the pink-haired girl would be a deliriously happy mother and a wife. She had wanted to pursue a career in fashion design. Viola could tell she had talent as she was always sketching away. She had experimented on her and persuaded her to keep the dresses. The latest was a wine red halter neck with a cinched waistline and it flared out from the hips, the skirt pooled around her legs and the slit showed off her shapely long legs. Her niece thought it matched her underlying sensuality subtly._

'_Aunti-O, you have to wear it sometime. I'm dying to see men drool over you, especially Dofla-'_

'_Come on, he's surrounded by women. Like he would even look at me.'_

_Rebecca shook her head at her and smirked as she watched Viola blush slightly at the thought of his full attention on her. Soon, the sky turned a haze of bluish purple signaling the end of an afternoon. They went back to the beachside mansion and Rebecca left for her room to sketch some more. _

_Viola was content with her life for now. She was able to watch Rebecca get her education, have a potential future. She had only completed a year of university when her parents died. So, she wanted nothing more than to see her niece have a future because Scarlet would have wanted that._

_She fell asleep that night feeling satisfied when it seems almost no time Rebecca was shaking her awake._

'_Aunti-O, sorry, but you've got to come downstairs with me.'_

'_Mmmhh, wassamatta?'_

_She got up and belted a robe around her to follow Rebecca down the stairs. The mansion did seem unusually quiet this time of the night. As they reached the dining room, her heart sped up in nervousness beating out sleepiness. Why was her niece acting this way? What happened?_

_The lights came on suddenly and a hand rested on her shoulder. Without thinking, she grabbed the wrist and upper arm and slammed it on the floor in front of her. Men cheered in the back as she recognized Rosinante, who was lying on the floor rubbing his bruised hip and grumbled._

'_Is this how you treat the man who arranged a birthday surprise for you? By the way, flawless throw.'_

_Her eyes widened as she looked at the room festooned with balloons and streamers which said, "Happy 21__st__ Birthday, Viola". The men stood in front of the table with smiles on their faces as they were very fond of the young miss. She helped them with studies and played Guitar Hero when Doffy was not around. She also taught some of their wives and kids English when she had the time. _

_She teared up at the sight of the birthday cake. Her last celebration had been with her family before the housefire incident. Hugging Rosinante and mildly scolding Rebecca, she turned to the group and thanked them. They teased her in turn by telling her to hurry up and land a man who wants to be tamed. Especially a blond with a penchant for glasses. She shook them off good-naturedly._

'_Come on, Aunti-O, let's get you made up. Oh! This is going to be good!'_

_They emerged a while later, with Viola wearing her niece's creation. Her hair was half-tied, with a rose on her right side. She wore shoes matching the color of her dress, a two-band strappy pair of heels. It seemed that Rebecca had designed it with her in mind. The satiny confection felt like a second skin on her, the halter neck accentuating her voluptuous breasts, the two thin straps crisscrossing her back and cinching into a tied bow below her chest. Her make up was not heavy, only kohl lining her almond shaped brown eyes and a touch of wine-red lipstick coated her lips. She wore a maroon beaded choker with an elongated chain nestling between her cleavage. The dress was not designed with a bra in mind, which made Viola feel self-conscious. _

_As she descended a step, a voice called out..._

'_A party in my own house and no one invited me.'_

_Doffy's eyes landed on her and as she met his, time stopped still. They perused each other as his eyes smoldered and burned a trail down the length of her. She, in tur, took in his black trousers accentuating his toned lower body and the white shirt which sat well on him, sleeves folded up to the elbow. A dinner jacket was flung on one of the sofas. He must have come back from one of his dinners/poker nights. His blond hair lay atop his head untamed and tumbled. His mouth seemed strained for once like he was trying to keep himself in check, eyes shuttered and revealing not a hint of his emotions._

_One of the men wolf-whistled and the spell was broken as Rosinante clapped a hand on his shoulder and told him they were celebrating Viola's birthday._

_They both watched her descend the stairs and as she neared the end, Doffy offered her his hand which she took as her sandaled feet touched the floor. _

'_Happy birthday, mi feroz bella.'_

_He murmured as he kissed her knuckles. Upon the contact of his lip, it sent desirous shivers through her. Her lashes lowered sensuously, and he could see the promise of curiosity mingled with carnal longing in her gold-brown orbs. Rebecca and Rosinante lead her to the cake followed by Doflamingo who watched the sway of her hips as the skirts swished about her legs and the bareness of her back revealing smooth caramel skin. She felt his eyes on her, which made her even more self-conscious. _

_They popped open a bottle of Cristal, of which Rebecca was not allowed to have more than one sip, much to her dismay. Rosinante laughed and mussed her hair while she pouted. Cutting the cake, the men whooped and soon there was an impromptu party going on. Viola danced and laughed with everyone. As she spun around from her partner, her hand was caught by Doflamingo as he positioned them for the Viennese Waltz. She rested one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand while he clasped her back. His fingers smoothing out the skin above her waist sent shivers skittering along her nerve ends. As she was trying to tamp it down, he suddenly spun her into a low dip. Her weight was completely balanced on his hands as one snaked around her hip and the other her nape. She clutched his shoulders for support. What was it about this man? The looks, the menace, the deep-rooted anger and a need to achieve revenge? She warred against life that orphaned her and Rebecca without a care, and somewhere along the way this man came along and made her feel alive again in a way she suspected only he could._

_He set them upright slowly with their gazes still locked. The rest of the men were drunk and slurring while Rosinante watched the scene unfold. His gaze unfathomable, he surveyed the two heading upstairs in silent mutual consent._

_They literally ran to her room, skirts swishing and footsteps echoing in the empty hallway. As soon as the door locked behind them, she grabbed his nape and planted her lips on his. They tasted of champagne and the cherry chocolate birthday cake. She savored the taste on her tongue as he took control of the sudden kiss, his mouth roving over hers as his arms locked around her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair and was quite pleased to know it was just as soft as she had imagined._

_He broke the kiss suddenly, holding her away from him. He deeply inhaled as he asked:_

'_Is this what you want Viola? Once you say yes, there's no turning back.'_

_She viewed the man in front of her in a haze of desire. He was an enigma she had itched to explore from the day they met. Something in him called to her primal core, this stranger who took her in along with Rebecca and for the past half a decade or so, he and Rosinante had become a part of her life. She could not find any reasonable explanations but at this point she was beyond caring. She had kissed before, a few pleasant lip locks with her high school boyfriend but never had she felt the molten slow burn that was coursing through her now. She decided he could educate her further and without hesitation, she threw her arms around him and voraciously plundered his mouth._

_He picked her up then, still kissing her as one arm tucked behind her midriff, fingers brushing the silk-covered breast while another hooked under her knees. Gently he laid her on the bed, her hair forming a glossy, pitch-black halo on the pristine white pillow. Doflamingo lifted his head to marvel at the vision before him; Viola panting, full lips ravished by him slightly open while her thick black eyelashes fluttered as she blinked up at him._

_He wondered how he had ever thought of her as a little girl and when she had finally grown into a breathtaking woman. He ran the back of his hand over her face, tracing her face and then down her throat, slipping under the delicate strap and between her breasts to stop at the bow tying the dress together at her waist. He pulled on it slowly as the straps on her shoulders loosened to expose her full breasts, nipples already hardening from his gaze._

'_So beautiful.'_

_He lowered his mouth to hers for a quick kiss and nipped her earlobe which brought a sharp gasp from her mouth. She divested him of his shirt, nearly tearing the buttons in her frenzy and helped him unzip his pants and shuck them to the floor. His physique was intimidating yet she salivated at his hard chest and abs and muscled, powerful legs. She had seen statues of Greek gods online and he put them to shame. He was wide, hard and massive. All man. And tonight, he was hers._

'_Keep looking me like that and you won't leave this room for a very long time.'_

_He towered over her as he ran his lips down her throat, grasping her breasts and circling her stiff nipples with his calloused fingertips. She arched up, wanting more and he obliged, by licking a nipple and then sucking it, his lips blowing gently after lightly biting it. She grabbed his hair in sheer pleasure as he took his time driving her to the very edge of the cliff. _

'_Doffy, please…'_

'_Patience, mi diosa.'_

_No, now!'_

'_Maybe if you beg me….'_

'_Please, I-I need…'_

'_Your wish is my command…'_

_His fingers danced upon the concave of her belly, skittering across the slim plane to lightly brush over her bundled nerves. She let out a tiny scream and he muffled it by dueling her tongue with his as he rocked his index and middle into her entrance, rotating in her tightness. He plunged in and out of her wet heat as she spasmed in sensual ecstasy. He brought a finger to his mouth and licked it while she watched, her eyes darkening with longing. _

'_The taste of you, I must have more…'_

_He lowered his head to her stomach, pressing delicate kisses and then his hands pulled apart her thighs. Without a pause, he dropped his head to her heated entrance and forcibly thrust his tongue in, mimicking motions of sex. She screamed his name in abandon as her orgasms manifested in gushing liquid._

'_I do believe you are ready for me, Viola. I will have to hurt you just this once. Forgive me.'_

_He sheathed himself in her deeply. She felt her virginity go as her body tensed up in pain; he murmured words of praise and comfort as he placed feather-light kisses over her face. She nodded once the discomfort subsided and then he plunged in and out in a slow rhythm to let her get used to his not-inconsiderable size. Who was she kidding, he was massive. Once she adjusted to him, the motion of him thrusting inside of her felt unbelievable. She wrapped her legs around his waist locking her ankles and urged him to go faster and harder. He complied, his hips creating poetry as they moved against hers. They both climaxed and he gently rolled off her, his arms pulling her close._

'_So, why is this your first time?'_

_She rolled her eyes. Trust him to ruin the moment. She lifted her head to dolefully look at him while he played with one of her curls. _

'_Really, Doffy?'_

'_Hey, can't blame a guy for being curious.'_

'_I guess I never gave it much thought. For so long, my focus has been…'_

'_Yes, I know. Too busy thinking about Rebecca to enjoy yourself. Of course, I am a hedonist, so I go for what I want. You are too busy denying pleasures. Tonight, seems to be an exception. One of your many firsts….'_

_He proceeded to kiss her senseless as the night went on with neither of them slumbering…_

Viola shook her head as if to clear away the memories. It was clear to her by now that he would be imprinted into her very being, no matter how much she wished to deny it. If Damian was never in the picture, she probably would have stayed on, hoping for scraps of his affection. He was away even more after that night and she tried to keep herself distracted by repeatedly telling herself it was casual. Those occurrences became rare but whenever he returned, she was the one he could not wait to ravish. He would come into her room late at night and she would sleepily pull him into her bed. She became a hedonist under his guidance and made him beg just once with her mouth. That sense of power was an aphrodisiac. She could not get enough. Her desire to know more about him increased, especially his past. He never talked about it and she did the same. It was the one thing they had in common. Keeping everything sensitive and fragile locked and shut.

Her cell phone started ringing and she answered with a controlled voice.

'Hey, Rebecca. What's up?

She was sobbing uncontrollably which immediate made her feel a vicious sense of dread. Cavendish took over then, and grimly informed her of Damian's accident.

She rushed through the emergency room, looking for her niece and Cavendish. She was frozen inside, the thought of Damian floating between life and death still not settling in. Desperately, she wished someone would tell her it's a dream.

She found them sitting on plastic white chairs, Rebecca in a blanket with specks of blood on her apron and Cavendish running a weary hand through his hair. Their children were beside them, sleeping on Rebecca's lap and the toddler in a stroller.

Cavendish informed her that Damian was stable, but he had lost a lot of blood and needed transfusion. He had come home to find the pink-haired woman in shambles on the street near their driveway, her cell phone screen showing 911 dialed. He looked to see Max shaking an unconscious and alarmingly bloodied Damian. The hospital did not have O-negative blood bags. Her blood was not a match, and neither were Rebecca and her husband.

She sat next to him while he lay there, tiny and vulnerable with a tube through his nose. He was pale, almost translucent. Tears rolled down her cheek as her chest tightened in a mix of guilt, anger and fear. She had avoided telling the truth for too long.

She realized now there was no choice. Damian came first and foremost. Without further ado, she called Rosinante and asked him to come to the hospital with Doflamingo, hanging up after giving him the address.

She leaned against a wall; her features set in a determinedly grim line. She had to face her past in order to keep the present and the future alive. There was nowhere to run now.

Here's the dress: _(_ www . storenvy products / 19224946 - sexy - hot - prom- dress- evening- dress- burgundy- wine-red -deep- v- neck -high -split-l)

I had to put the link this way, otherwise the site does not allow it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There are burdens Viola carried alone, never wanting Rebecca or Damien to be familiar with the past she clearly remembered. Her sweet, caring niece was too young at the time of the housefire to recall anything and she prayed that her son would never encounter the things she had. Though, there may not be a lot of choices there.

The thought of outing her half-a-decade long secret was still hard but given the choice between her son's life or her freedom, she knew what she would always choose. In a thousand years, she could not have imagined such a situation.

_I have no choice but to tell him. Damian needs him right now. The payment will be in blood. Literal or metaphorical. I'll simply have to find a way to create a loophole. _

She blessed Rosinante for giving her his cell number and the two showed up within minutes it seemed. She stood at the ground floor reception waiting for them, every minute torturously going by.

'What's wrong, Vi? Why are we here?'

She noted that Doffy did not say anything; he merely looked at her and nodded in greeting, his eyes curious as to why she wanted them here. Rosinante gave her a brotherly hug which she returned. The taller man watched them; eyes unfathomable.

'Doffy, I need to talk to you. It's important.'

He merely shrugged while she told Rosinante where to find Rebecca and the others. She walked out to the parking lot which had a few cars and Doffy walked behind her both hands in his pocket.

'It is quite shocking, you wanting to talk to me after years of silence. Hurts my feelings.'

'Good to know you actually have any.'

'My heart may be blacker than tar, but I do still have one.'

'Let's hope the heart works out in my favor.'

She breathed deeply and turned to him. He looked at her, waiting patiently for her to speak. She decided to rip off the band aid as quickly as possible.

'Doffy, you have a son with me. His name's Damien.'

His eyes never left hers, shuttered way tighter than usual but for a second she saw palpable rage pass through them.

'I am certain we were always careful.'

'He is your son and I need your help. Please, I'll do anything. Save my little boy. He's all I have.'

Viola sank down to her knees sobbing while Doffy watched in silence. She looked up through teary eyes to see he was still between rage and shock.

'I have forgiven plenty in your case, Viola. But this, I am not sure I ever can.'

He seethed with a fever to strike out at something and relented by punching a lamp post a couple of times. She was stunned; he never lost his cool no matter the situation.

'Did you make Rosinante promise not to tell me? He's been giving me funny looks, even for him, the past few days.'

'Yes, I did. He left the decision to me. I never would have imagined things to turn out like this.'

'I want to see him. Damian. Now'

She nodded, not objecting to the quietly singing command as she led him to Damian's hospital bed. She watched Doffy as he saw his son for the first time. A tumult of emotions crossed his face. Surprise, delight, marvel that he was a father. A parent. She could see him carefully scanning features so like his own. He gently ran a hand through his son's mussed blond hair, in silent contemplation. Viola steeled herself for the worst when he turned to her.

'I'll give him my blood.'

'Oh Doffy, thank you! You saved us!

'I was not finished. I will donate my blood, but I have a condition and believe me, they are non-negotiable.'

'I assumed you would find a benefit for yourself.'

'Oh no, my deceptively beautiful Viola. This is personal. You have betrayed me in the worst possible way. Pay your dues.'

'Lay it on the table already! My son needs you.'

'Correction. _Our_ son.'

Viola simply glared at him.

'You will come back to the fold. And marry me.'

'I will do no such thing!'

'Did it sound like I was asking you? Take it how you will. Otherwise, the deal's off.'

Viola was deeply torn between wanting to save her son and keeping her freedom. The unconscious little boy was all she had. With resolution, she raised her head and stood in front of him, meeting his eyes.

'Fine. Now, save him!'

The rest of the night went in a blur of motion as Damian was hooked up to an IV connecting to Doffy, while Viola sat there holding her son's tiny hand.

Doffy watched in silence as Viola tucked his covers and lined the creases.

'When is his birthday? How old will he be this year?'

'November 8th, he's going to be 6 this year.'

They stayed silent the rest of the night, Viola falling asleep moments before dawn. It seemed only moments later, a tiny hand was feeling her face.

'Mommy, where am I?'

'Oh, my baby! You're awake. How do you feel?'

'I was with Fuzzy the purple rabbit. We were having ice creams.'

'That sounds wonderful.'

Viola suddenly felt a resounding silence coming from the adjacent bed, peering over her shoulder to see Doffy awake. He was watching their interaction in silence.

'Mommy, who's that man?'

_Count on Damian to ask the million-dollar question. Well, a deal's a deal._

'He is your father. Donquixote Doflamingo.'

Damian looked at Doffy and vice versa, it was like looking at a mirror counting down Benjamin Button ageing process. His mouth opened in wonder as Doffy seemed unsure of what to say to his son.

'Are you really my dad? Even though I can't pronounce your name yet?'

Viola chuckled despite herself and even Doffy looked amused and exasperated.

'Yes, I am. Though you did fine with "pronounce". '

'Are you going to stay with us? Do you promise to play with me? I swear I'll learn your name fast.'

'Take your time. Actually, ninito~, you two will be staying with me. Your mom and I are getting married.'

Viola's tremendous relief at her son's recovery was instantly mired with dark clouds. Doffy was all smiles, but she has seen first-hand the brunt of his anger. He never raised a hand to women, but his ways of exacting payment resulted bloody. She internally gritted her teeth as she smiled at her son. Damian clapped his hands in joy when Rebecca walked in with Cavendish and her children.

'Oh my gosh! Thank goodness you're awake.'

She hugged him while Cavendish ran his hands wearily through his hair. Viola smiled at him.

'Thank you so much for being here. I don't know what I would've done.'

He waved her off.

'Come on Viola, we're family, for better or for worse.'

'They are mine now.'

A menacing voice interrupted their relieved chatter as Cavendish glared at Doffy, two men showing instant great dislike for each other.

Viola and Rebecca stood between them both, a shield between a full out fistfight.

'Whatever you say, Viola and Damian are our family.'

'She is going to have my name soon, so your claim is empty.'

'Family does not need legaliz-wait, what?'

Viola steeled herself from the combined accusing glares, Rebecca's poutier because she wasn't the first to know and Cavendish's more surprised and concerned.

'Aunti-O, sure this is what you want?'

'Yes Viola, have you thought this through?'

'Actually, Doffy, I'd like to talk to you about that.'

'What'd I miss?'

Rosinante stood at the doorway, sipping espresso. His eyes travelled from one person to another in the room, noting the high tension between Viola and her niece, not to mention shorn Goldilocks.

He ran his long pale fingers through his own hair wearily.

'Rebecca and Cavendish, I assume? Nice to meet you.'

Rebecca went and hugged him while Cavendish shook his hand. He seemed to warm up to him better. But then again, Corazon always had that calming effect on people. Even his brother was no exception. Right now, Viola was deeply grateful for his presence.

'Tell you what. Rebecca, I'll call you guys a cab. Go home and get some rest. You guys look wrecked. I'll visit later to meet the kiddies. '

They left shortly after, Rebecca and Cavendish making her promise to call if she needed anything. Viola waved them off. She turned to the two people, make that three as Damian had watched the entre scene unfold with wide eyes and an open mouth.

'Doffy, here have a bagel and some coffee. After that, you and Viola should talk. Don't you think?

He shrugged even as Rosinante handed Viola breakfast. He even got a big muffin and managed a glass of milk for Damian. After they were done eating, Doffy pulled out the needle despite the nurse's protest and followed Viola out. They walked out in silence and found a quiet park shortly.

Viola looked over at the man who had saved her child's life but had offered such a difficult proposition. She wondered why he would say such a preposterous thing after all these years. Granted, they were never the type to sit down and chat about their likes and dislikes. She could not imagine Doffy pouring his heart out to someone. Their interactions were on the physical side, actions expressing need and desire. She'd heard about his past through snippets shared by the men in the mansion. Rosinante had never fully disclosed details, only that their parents were murdered and Doffy witnessed it.

'We are not here for you to think through the century, Viola. Trying to figure out a way? Forget it.'

Viola turned to him, her teeth lightly nipping her bottom lip. She noted that Doffy followed the action with his eyes, as if wanting to replace her molars with his mouth. She tried to cover up her helpless reaction.

'I'm curious actually. This is the 21st century. Men and women have children and live together without getting married.'

'I want Damian to have a full set of parents. Any child deserves that, don't you think?'

'Of course, but it is unimaginable to see you as the fatherly type.'

'You ran off without giving me that chance. Why, Viola? Have I not taken good care of you and Rebecca?'

'I am sorry you had to find out this way. But, come on, would you have wanted to grow up the way you did, given another option?'

'What is so bad about it? I am not some white knight but there's plenty my world has to offer.'

'All it offers are violence and bloodshed. I have been a part of it; as a consequence, that will never leave me behind. But Damien, he's just a child. He is untouched by all that. Doffy, please, I beseech you on behalf of our son. Keep him out of this world. Do you want him to become a target?'

'He will have the utmost protection money can offer. Tell me Viola, when have you ever seen someone attack the mansion or even get through the most basic defenses it had to offer?'

'No, Doffy, that is not it. He needs to be protected from who YOU are.'

They locked eyes, hers lit up in righteous and protective fury while his was shuttered yet again, though Viola could see hat she had made a slight dent with her argument. He considered for a moment.

'Viola, I understand wanting to protect your child. Hell, I just met him, and I want to keep him hidden away just so no one can lay a finger on him. But as I said before, non-negotiable. I suggest you find a way to make peace with yourself, because this is happening. Don't even think of running again. I will find you.'

He got up and Viola followed him when a set of black sedans, about three, showed up. Doffy shoved her behind a square marble monument as guns started firing in successions.

Viola watched him pull a Sig Sauer P238 white pearl 380 ACP literally out of thin air. He handed her his spare, an older model which she immediately clicked the safety off and had already fired thrice to injure three men in the knees.

'Honestly, your enemies need to learn how to quietly ambush someone! By the way, what THE HELL HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO?!

Doffy turned to her, after taking out at least 6 or 7 men. He had already called Corazon for backup, a cell phone which he neatly pocketed.

'Not so loud, beautiful. I'll explain but right now, all of you guys, including Rebecca and the pissant she married and had babies with, need to get to my mansion. Corazon's gone to get them already. Damian's with him.'

Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief before turning to the situation at hand.

'Hope you kept up with combat practice, because we are going to need it right now.'

She nodded, keeping her temper in check. Understanding that their priority was to get out of there, she silently circled the area until she came behind one of the assailants and kicked his temple into unconsciousness. Moving quicker than a viper, she landed a neat chop at the base of another one's skull.

'Your time away has made you too soft. Or is it motherhood?'

Doffy had already knocked one unconscious and was carrying him like a sack on his shoulder. She winced, noticing how the victim's arms bent at an odd angle. Choosing not to answer him, she helped deal with the injured men instead, checking pockets and cell phones. Unfortunately, there were no clues as to who sent them.

'Let's see if we have any luck with this guy. For his sake, I hope he's chatty.'

'He won't be functioning after you get through with him.'

'Surprise, surprise! You do know me somewhat!'

'Hard not to. You are as bloodthirsty and violent as the rest of your world.'

'Deny it as much as you want, but I can see your eyes glowing and your rapidly beating pulse. You have enough bloodlust to combat mine.'

Viola did not answer because she did not want to prove him right. It has always been there, deep in her core but she never let it out to play, fearing she could hurt loved ones. This was one of the reasons she had left that life behind so many years ago, but it looked like she was right back in the eye of its storm. It conflicted with her desire of a peaceful life, especially as she has a son to think about. She admitted enjoying that adrenaline rush but if she let loose completely, the consequences were frightening to think about.

It was highly surprising to hear no police sirens even after all the commotion. She wondered how deep Doffy was into his latest 'business venture'. They piled the man onto the backseat and tied him up with rope from the trunk. Viola watched him switch on the ignition, blood coating his white cotton shirt.

As they drove away, she wondered what she and Damian had gotten themselves into.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a few detours, they finally arrived at the mansion. The 'executive' back up was a bit late due to mid-noon Miami traffic, at which Viola rolled her eyes.

_Geez, learn to use GPS. This is the 21__st__ century._

Mansion seemed too mild a word. She stared openmouthed at the classic Spanish architecture which made her feel like she had just stepped way back in time. The previous one in Spain where she had lived was grand but this one was unbelievable, even by Doffy's two-story mansion was alabaster white with wrought-iron settings on the windows and a veranda sprawling over an unbelievably green garden. It was a bayfront with a breathtaking view of the Miami skyline. The staccato tiled driveway gravel crunched underneath the sedan as she took the view in.

'Mi hermosa esposa, wait till you see the inside.'

'Not your wife yet, so drop it.'

'Only a matter of time.'

They had called Rosinante on the way, who grumbled he was no babysitter though he assured her of picking up everyone. He told her to get here soon, otherwise he would string up the brats on impossibly high ceilings. She snorted, knowing perfectly well he'd never do such a thing. He was all bark and no bite in case of kids. The other Donquixote though, she could never tell what stunt he might be pulling next.

They entered through the kitchen, all doors password and fingerprint authorized. The men circling the perimeter bowed to him, reverence in their faces. She wondered how he garnered respect but surmised it was possibly fear.

'Viola!'

'Sophia!'

The brown-haired woman came running towards her, crushing her into a bear hug. She was married to one of Doffy's top lieutenants Javier, a good-natured middle-aged man who had trained her in firearm combat. He was always kind to her, saying she resembled his daughter who had passed away due to leukemia. She was grateful to him and his wife as they often kept her company and raised her spirits during the long and lonely hours in the mansion a decade or so ago. The motherly woman had saved large pie slices and made sandwiches for her when a job would keep her away for quite a while.

'I have missed you so much.'

'Look at you! You are so beautiful! Dios Mio, why are you so thin?!'

Viola laughed at her comment, finally understanding why she worried in a motherly fashion. If she had learned anything in the past few days, it was that she would do anything to keep her son safe.

'By the way, I have met ninito. He looks like the master but has your spirit.'

She could hear her little boy squealing away in what she supposed was a living room. She took in the chef's kitchen with top-of-the-line appliances along with wood beamed ceilings. Now she understood Corazon's mention of high roof.

Damian burst in through the door, attacking Viola in a miniature bear hug. She felt a familiar, prickling presence beside her as she realized her son held Doffy's hand as well. There were no traces of the accident left upon him; he was full of life and energy.

Doffy picked him up and Damian immediate hugged him, his little arms around the man's corded neck.

'Mommy, you come too.'

Viola was deeply touched and highly surprised at this familial scene; she never thought Doffy would like children in general, but he seemed fascinated by his own son.

_Perhaps he does have a fatherly side._

Rebecca rushed out, Scarlet gurgling happily in her arms while Max was on Cavendish's shoulders. She hugged her aunt with one arm, relief evident in her eyes.

'We were quite surprised you know. I mean, the Donquixote rivals barely knew of my existence and Rosinante just literally threw us all in the Jeep. He explained midway about some cartels…'

She paused watching the silent exchange between her aunt and Doffy, the former glaring while the latter smirking. Cavendish asked for a phone to contact his office to let them know he would be working from 'home'.

'Sophia, is dinner ready? I'm famished.'

'It'll be when I say it is. Don't order me around just because you got taller than me, brat.'

She wrung his ear for good measure and he laughingly apologized. Rosinante came ambling in, still grumpy and got admonished as well. Viola smiled after what felt like a long while, thanking the gods above for this woman's existence. She normalized the otherwise unruly ruffian mafiosos. With a start, she realized she had to call Benita and tell her she won't be able to cover her shifts.

Rebecca, Cavendish and she were handed disposable phones to make their calls while Sophia made oatmeal for Damian and coddled him.

Making sure Damian was not overly active as he was recently hospitalized and checking whether the others were occupied enough, Viola approached the current bane of her existence.

'Doffy, I need to talk to you.'

He turned around, halting his conversation with Rosinante.

'I'll go take care of the 'extra' baggage.'

'Do treat it gently. We still need…. items from it.'

He harrumphed and walked out, hand in pants pockets. Doffy turned and motioned with his fingers to follow him. With a huff, she trailed after him and they entered a spacious bedroom overlooking the brilliant afternoon sky.

'How about you get changed, Viola? Perhaps a bath? We can talk after dinner. You have maintained silence all these years. A few more hours won't kill you.'

She opened her mouth to argue then realized the state of her jeans and plain white t-shirt. She really needed a good, long soak.

'Fine. But we are talking.'

He nonchalantly waved his hand and walked away. Viola went inside the bathroom, which could have fit her apartment and still have space for more. Switching on the hot water tap, she sighed in pleasure at the jet streaming down her hair and shoulders. She took her sweet time enjoying the amenities. The first mansion she lived in with the Donquixotes was luxurious but did not have these modern settings. Everything was keypad dependent.

_Doffy sure likes his luxuries but I don't want Damian to be spoiled, though it may be too late for that. _

She put on a toweling robe and walked towards the closet which was like another spacious room with shelves for clothes and shoes and other unnecessary fripperies she did not need. It was fully stocked with dresses and underwear of her size. Choosing a light purple cotton dress with bow-tie straps, the length brushing her knees, she proceeded to dry her hair and then put on gladiator shoes matching her outfit. Spraying her wrists and throat, she felt ready.

Following the cacophony of many voices talking, she descended the stairs and went into the kitchen. Rosinante (apparently it did not take long to make minions talk) was chatting with Rebecca and Cavendish while Damian played with Max. She worried he might be overexerting himself.

'Relax. Corazon talked to the doctor. Damian needs to take it easy the next few days. Otherwise, he's fine.

The voice startled and she spun around to see Doffy nursing a fifth of whiskey. He had freshened up as well and she appreciated the effect.

'Will you please stop sneaking up behind me?!'

'You make it too easy.'

He led her to the table, his hand on her lower back. She denied again feeling the heat branding where he touched her back.

_Get you head together, Viola! Nothing good can come out of feeling this way._

Rebecca pulled a chair out for her. Doffy did not join them, instead he walked out into the garden. Dinner was a lively affair, even with their lives and futures hanging in the balance.

'Becca and Cavendish, I'm so sorry you guys are caught up in this. I never meant to make things difficult for you.'

'What are you talking about? Aunti-O, if it wasn't for you, I would never have met this wonderful yet narcissistic man.'

'Hey! I'm all about you baby, you know that. Viola, seriously, I'm forever grateful I met the love of my life because of you. This will blow over. I have a feeling.'

Viola laughed and joked with them, catching up with Sophia and the others but her eyes strayed to the tall, lone figure in the overly manicured garden. He looked deep in thought, fingers loosely grasping a bottle with a fifth of whiskey. He was not used to such scenes, and so he stayed out of it.

They retired soon after, the day's events finally catching up with them. Viola had tucked Damian in and was about to change when a soft knock sounded through the air. She opened the door to see Doffy standing there, elbow resting on the open doorway.

'Come on. Let's have that talk.'

'Wow, you actually want to talk. This must be a miracle.'

'Ironic, though, you ran instead of talking all those years ago.'

'Talking was never our forte.'

'Hmm. You don't say.'

She bristled at his teasing; a truly unexpected side of Doffy. Maybe he was lulling her into a false sense of security.

They reached the veranda, tiles gleaming white and silver within the moon's halo. She leaned on the banister, elbows supporting her upper body while Doffy stood beside her, his broad back leaning against the balustrade, his arms spread on the hold.

'Do you realize, Doffy, the most conversations we have had within all the years we have known each other, took place in the last couple of days?'

'As you have mentioned, talking is not what we do best.'

'Perhaps it's about time we start. I'll do the honors. Who have you pissed off here?'

'Another competing Spanish family. Possibly. We refused their alliance. The family heir, Dominic Serrano, he hates me because most of his suppliers came to me willingly. My turn. Why did you run away? And don't use Damian as an excuse. That may have been the most important reason, but not the whole story.'

Her heart stuttered at his statement. While it was the truth that she wanted to protect Damian, there was another compelling reason. She was unsure but she knew the answer would not be favorable to her state of mind. She could not tell Doffy what she merely suspected and was terrified to confirm.

'It was the only reason that matters. As for your American venture, can you take care of it before it reaches your doors? You do have a son to think about now.'

'The Serranos are trying to ally with the other 'families' here but I got there first. So, for now, nothing to worry about. You are or rather were, well-versed in these matters.'

'Maybe, but you can't expect our lives to be uprooted because of you.'

'All right, how about this? You and the rest of your bunch need to lay low here for a few days. Then, Damian can go back to school. Rebecca and Cavendish can go back to their white picket fence. I have just one condition. They are going to be under surveillance by my guys until this matter blows over.'

'Sounds great, but what about the next enemy? We are vulnerabilities for you. This is not the way to live. You wouldn't know.'

Suddenly an arm snaked around her hips and she was pushed up against his chest, her hands resting near his heart.

'I would not. I have always lived like this. However, I will not let you go'

Whatever response she thought of, it was lost as his lips covered hers. He gently nipped her lower lip which ignited a thrumming in her belly and then ensued a full sensual assault on her lips. She clung to him now, her knees unstable at the impact. Kissing him back, she felt him run his hands down her back and hips only to grab under her thighs and lift her up. She locked her ankles behind his lower back as he slammed her against the side of the veranda and devoured her mouth, his hands tracing and curving out her shape.

_His kisses drug me into oblivion. And when he touches me, I am lost in thrall to him. Running did not ease my hunger, my longing, my desire for this man. If anything, I crave him even more. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when his mouth ran down the column of her throat, his hands shaping her breasts through the cotton dress. She gripped his hair in turn, another clawing his shoulder.

'You taste like no other. I have never forgotten it. Many nights I lay awake, thinking of you, wanting you. Now, you are a dream come true.'

She moaned as he grinded his hardness against her center which was tightening with need. He unlaced her bow tie straps and pulled down her bodice to reveal her luscious breasts covered in lavender lace which was scraping her hard nipples.

'You undo me, Viola.'

He licked a nipple and then bit it lightly, as if to test her reaction. She gasped in sheer pleasure and he continued massaging and rolling those hard nubs as felt wetness gather between her thighs even more. She dropped one leg on the floor, the other still around his hip. His hand dove into her panties, fingers circling her wetness. He slipped a finger into her wet core, circling inside to explore the walls. She gripped his hardness, fingers rubbing against the tip. She threw her head back, as another spasm passed through due to his ministrations.

'You want me. Just as much as I want you. Don't deny us this.'

_Deny. _A hazy red signal permeated her clouded brain. She desperately wanted him, but she could not have him. He wanted her body, that was all. They may have a child together, but she truly had yet to see his depths. He could read her much better than other people, but he was still a mystery to her.

'Doffy, we need to stop. Please!'

He skimmed his nose along her throat, and she shivered. As their eyes met, he could see the mood was gone so he untangled from her. He ran a hand over his mouth.

'Why, Viola?'

'Because all of this, it's too much. We were living a perfectly ordinary life and then you came into the picture. I honestly don't know how to cope with it all. I nearly died today, and I could not afford to, because I have Damian now.'

'Excuses. Make up your mind. I'll still be here.'

He walked away again, looking as indifferent as he always did. She ran to her room, where she checked on her son who was still thankfully asleep.

She went into the bathroom and sank down into the bathtub. The changes in her life recently had disturbed her tranquility, though truth be told, it began with Doffy.

He infuriated her, yet he had protected her. He was ruthless, but with her, he was patient. Today, she had been afraid for her son. But she truly had feared for Doffy's life in that one moment when the gunman was about to shoot him. His demise would have solved her problems, but she had reacted without thinking, slamming her heel behind the man's neck.

_Admit it, Viola. It goes much deeper for you than just wanting him. _

As she watched the night sky through the rainbow-colored window, a realization crept into her mind.

She had lost her heart years ago. The first time she met him. Donquixote Doflamingo. Her savior, her bane. The respect and admiration blended into fury at his nonchalance had somehow transmuted into love. She loves him, always did. Now, it was undeniable. And frightening. It made her vulnerable to him.

_Oh Dios Mio, I think I'll take another round of the incompetent gunmen over dealing with this._

She resolved to tamp her feelings down. She needed to know everything about him. From the very beginning, no detail irrelevant. She will win him back, in her own way, on her terms.

_This man is mine. For keeps._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The patio reflected warm rays of the Miami sun on an early morning. Viola sipped her coffee as she read the morning newspaper. She had dropped Damián off to school and was grateful to see guards posted around the perimeter. She sighed, thinking he may have to change schools given the new changes. It was peaceful with only the birds and distant seagull squawks.

Her self-actualization from a week ago had shaken her because this was a problem she was not sure how to handle. She loved her niece and her son but when it came to a man, one such as Doffy, she was unsure of her footing. She knew he desired her, but what about his feelings? He did not chase her down when she left, but now he insisted on marrying her. Because of Damian. He was capable of kindness and generosity, look at Sophia and her husband. That courtesy extended to her somewhat, but it was an incentive for her to keep being an executive, but he was a man of his word. Rebecca was never involved in that life.

Her conviction that she would win him over now felt undoable. Doffy had left a week ago on one of his numerous business trips. All she got was a terse note saying she should prepare for a wedding, big or small, but one that was taking place whenever he returned.

She had accepted the idea of marrying him. Damian needed safety and protection; she would do anything to give him those things. Her life had taken a backseat the moment he was born. He was the unbreakable tie between her and Doffy. She wanted to talk to Benita but then, she would have to recount the whole tale. Rebecca and Cavendish had left a few days ago, around-the-clock security provided for them as well.

She started researching the Serranos due to sheer boredom. Like the Donquixotes, they had headquarters in a few countries but was planning to make America their base of operations. Dominic Serrano was an attractive Spanish man, which she found out through a Google search but there was a cold eeriness about him that sent warning signals to stay away. The Donquixotes were no joke but there was still warmth and friendliness underneath the mafia atmosphere. Maybe she felt that way because of living with them for so long.

'What are you thinking about, mi angel?'

'Sophia! I'll help you clean up.'

She shook her head at the tall woman but did not object to her help, knowing her so well. They put dishes and glasses away and cleaned the table. Damian came back sometime after 2, picked up by Sophia's husband. She fed him, bathed him and he fell quickly asleep.

She shared iced tea with Sophia in the kitchen while she insisted on baking her a key lime pie, insisting she needed more meat on her bones.

'Sophia, how have you all been since I left? I hope I did not make things too difficult.'

'No, sweetheart. Young Master was always kind, but he did keep taking trips more frequently. His drinking got heavier at night after you left; he never admitted it, but we know he missed you. Can you imagine how hard it must have been to not look for you? We had no idea whether you were dead or alive.'

'Oh Sophia, I left because I was thinking of Damian. I did not want him to grow up in that life.'

'Yes, that's half of the story. Why did you really run? Is it because your own feelings scared you?'

She stared openmouthed at the older, motherly woman. Sophia was the second person she could not keep secrets from.

'What am I going to do? How will I marry him and keep my feelings a secret? I thought running would distance us, but I never stopped thinking about him. He would crop up in my mind randomly. I loved him then and I love him now. I've been in love with him from that moment we met, though I did not realize at the time. It scares me.'

'You have been like my daughter and when you left, it upset both me and my husband. I understand you had a good reason, but God works in mysterious ways. You were fated to be found by him. Think of this as fate. You could have found another man and settled down, but in your own way, you were waiting for him.'

'Perhaps so, but will he ever genuinely and unselfishly feel anything for me?'

'Never lose hope, mi amore. Open your eyes a bit wider, maybe you will see more than you actually want to.'

She recounted that night when Doffy had murmured such sweet words to her, but they could be counted as pre pillow talk. He always had an easy way with women, a charm he switched on whenever needed.

'You have never met Monet Serrano, have you?'

'Huh? Who's that?'

'One of the most gorgeous women I have ever laid eyes on. Too bad she had a hot and heavy fling with Doffy when they were young because I totally had a thing for her.'

The two women turned towards the kitchen entrance, surprised at Rosinante's early return. Viola, however, paid that no heed as an overwhelming curiosity took over her.

'Wait, what? Doffy was in love with someone?'

'Whoa, hold your horses. I never said love. It was a whole bunch of youthful encounters. Back then, the Serranos tolerated us because of mutual suppliers. Ricardo and Esperanza Serrano wanted their daughter Monet to be engaged to Doffy but he was always clear about what he wanted and did as he pleased. You are aware of this. She wanted more than what he could give her. Believe it or not, they remained friends to this day. Despite Dominic being an absolute bastard.'

Viola felt rage and vulnerability rise within her at this new piece of information. She had never met her but after a Google search, felt she could not compare. The woman was a knockout with a curvaceous yet elegant figure which made her feel like a frump in her sweatpants and sleeveless t-shirt. Her vivid green hair was set in a flawless French bun and she wore a midnight blue high collar evening gown with rhinestone studded t-strap heels.

'Oh yeah, that's some charity event she organized last week. I believe Doffy was there.'

'Why didn't you go? Aren't you a bleeding heart?'

'Nah, not even she could get me to attend these things. Boring as Fuck. I'd rather stay home and get drunk off my untanned ass.'

She laughed at his commiseration while Sophia scolded him for getting mud on the pristine floors. She went upstairs and curled up with her son, trying to forget everything she heard but visions of a green-haired woman entwined around Doffy swarmed her dreams throughout the night.

She walked down the white aisle, trepidation filling her senses as she looked at the wedding alter, a makeshift archway decorated with white and pink roses. Doffy stood, his eyes inscrutable but she could have sworn she saw them softening just a little at the sight of her. Rebecca helped her train along the way, whispering words of encouragement. Damian stood with his father, happier than she had ever seen him. She could not believe this was happening….

A few days ago,…

Doffy had come back in the dark of the night and she would not have known. Feeling parched after one of her nightmares including a green-haired woman, she belted her robe and walked towards the stairs. A volley of laughter drifted up, one of them clearly Doffy's. After not seeing him for so long, her starved senses directed her movement before rationality caught up.

She walked towards the kitchen, where she saw Javier (Sophia's husband) having Coronas with the Donquixotes. Doffy looked totally relaxed and a little smashed (must have been drinking for quite some time). Without making any noise, she silently walked over to the fridge. As she was done drinking the heavenly cold water and went to rinse her glass, arms snaked around her. With a slight yelp, she realized Doffy was holding her, his body keeping her back warm.

'How is my bride-to-be? Did you miss me?'

'Yes, sure. Has hell frozen over?'

A couple of guffaws sounded behind her and his arms tightened in response. He glided his nose behind her ear and suddenly nipped the sensitive spot underneath her jaw. She gasped lightly, which did not go unnoticed by him. He smirked even wider, if that was possible.

'Ah, but I have missed you. Mi belleza.'

'Say that to all the women?'

"The only woman here is you, Viola.''

"You, senor, are drunk. Let's get you to bed."

"Mmm, though you'd never ask."

"You are going to get some sleep. Alone."

The two men teased him about being a cuckold while she helped him upstairs to his room. As they reached his bed, she pushed him onto it. To make him comfortable, she took off his shoes and socks and neatly placed them in his closet. After she shifted him into a position of ease, she took a blanket and covered him. As she turned around to leave, a hand grasped her wrist.

'Please don't leave, Viola. Again.'

'I'm here, Doffy. With you.'

She sat on the bed beside him and when he fell into a deep sleep, she gently unclasped her hand from his and could not help smiling at the sight before her. He looked so relaxed and vulnerable In his sleep, even a little boyish. She brushed her fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss his lips lightly.

_If you can love me even a little someday, I'll be grateful. I promise I will protect both you and Damian, however I can, for as Long as I live._

She thought she saw a slight smile on his lips as she was walking out, but it must have been a trick of the light because when she looked for the second time, he had already turned over.

The next day started with her usual routine of breakfasting and helping Sophia around the house. After the day's chores, she lounged about beside the kidney-shaped swimming-pool on the third floor. Damian was in the kitchen with Sophia, trying to bake cookies.

'A man does not mind coming home to such a picture-perfect setting.'

Viola shot up straight, arranging her knee-length summer dress. Doffy smirked at her while he sat down on the lounge chair facing her. He took out a velvet box out of his pocket. She looked at it warily and perhaps a little bit of hope.

'Relax, Viola. It's not a weapon.'

He took a white gold ring crusted with tiny diamonds. A feeling of euphoria washed over her at this unexpected sentiment. He really had thought of her when he picked it out. It was understated and simple, which suited her tastes. She had never liked ostentatious jewelry.

'Will you marry me, Viola?'

Without hesitation, she gave him her hand. She knew she wanted to be with him, get to know him, be surprised by him, laugh with him, fight with him and most of all, love him until she took her last breath.

'Yes, I will.'

The moment would have blown all the other cheesy romance novels out of the water, if it was real. She knew Doffy was marrying her for Damian. While she appreciated his dedication to fatherly duties, a little part of her had hoped he would do it just for her sake. He slid the ring onto her finger and lightly kissed her knuckles.

'By the way, the wedding is in two days. Everything is set. Go pick out your dress. And invite whoever you like.'

She stared openmouthed at him while he walked away, lowing her a kiss as he answered a phone call. A little later, she sighed. His highhandedness knew no bounds.

_The Wedding Day…_

Viola strangely felt no bridal jitters even as Rebecca fussed over her wedding dress. She pouted, not given the chance to design Viola's wedding dress, but helped with all the preparations anyway. She was grateful for her niece's presence because she felt her sanity was in check. Who knew wedding preparations were such a burden?

'Aunti-O, you look beautiful.'

They both looked at the floor length mirror. The dress was pure white. A wonderful tulle Illusion with a high collar and a natural waistline A-Line wedding dress with beaded lace appliques & handmade flower (sorry, if the description sucks but I felt it would suit Viola). She wore single pearl earrings and a rose tucked into her simple low bun. A lone silver bracelet graced her wrist, laced with a few white pearls as she clutched a bouquet with only red roses.

_All right. It's time._

She walked along the wedding aisle, guests gasping at her as she walked slowly and gracefully towards a man, she would be sharing her life with. She was not alone anymore, for better or for worse.

The priest droned on, and she answered at the right intervals. After he declared them husband and wife, Doffy lifted her veil and set it behind her head as he grasped her face gently with his hands and kissed her. This was a kiss unlike any other she had ever received from him. It was soft and full of unspoken promises.

The reception went splendidly, thanks to Sophia and Rebecca. Many came along to congratulate them. A sudden hush fell over the crown and Viola's yes went automatically to the source of this silence.

Dominic Serrano walked to them, and beside him was the green-haired woman Viola was having nightmares about.

'Viola, they are the Serranos. Dominic, the current head of the family, and his sister Monet.'

She smilingly shook hands with them while Dominic pleasantly offered his congratulations and Monet smiled warmly. The undertones did not escape her notice. They sounded congratulatory on the surface, but there were unveiled threats in the male's voice. The woman looked like a predatory eagle ready to strike at a moment's weakness.

Monet put her hand forward to Doffy and he lightly kissed it and immediately let go. She looked like she wanted the moment to last a bit longer. Viola's jaw stiffened at this as Doflamingo leaned towards her ear and murmured.

'Jealous?'

She nonchalantly shook her head and sampled the wedding feast. The food was wonderful, but it tasted like carpet to her. The arrival of the woman was a total shock. She mulled over why they were invited, given the attack a few days ago when it announced for the bride and the groom to dance.

As they took to the floor, she grasped the offered hand and he positioned them accordingly. They started swaying to the waltz.

'Interesting tactic, Doffy. Inviting the enemy to your wedding.'

'You know the saying, mi hermana esposa. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'

'His inept minions nearly killed you the other day. What were you thinking?'

'Worried about me? Do I even dare hope?'

'Please tell me your men are around the perimeter.'

"You know, I would not compromise your safety or Damian's. You look breathtaking, by the way."

"Why, thank you. I better, after all the money you spent."

There was no rancor to her words because his sincerity rang in them. She sighed in relief and exasperation as she rested her head on his shoulder while they swayed to the music. He tucked his arms around her and let out a deep breath.

"Now, isn't this a sight to warm the heart?"

She was startled out of her warm cocoon as deep voice interrupted their moment. It was Dominic Serrano.

"May I have a dance with the bride?"

"Sure, Dominic."

He smiled but Viola felt his arms unwilling to let her go for a moment and then loosened. She stepped out and took the hand of her next partner.

The man was smooth on his feet but Viola felt uneasy, which she tried her best to cover up. Summoning a winning smile, she inquired how long he had known the Donquixotes.

"Back when we were children. Trebol and Diamante introduced us as potential allies. Mother and father pushed us siblings to make friends with the boys and the rest is history."

She felt he did not want to reveal anymore so she redirected the conversation, talking about Monet's charity ball instead.

"Oh yes, my sister adores children, so she is always holding these events. She is quite passionate about these matters."

She detected a fond smile on his otherwise harsh and austere face. He really cared for his sister. Her eyes strayed to Doffy and she noted with mild resentment that he was waltzing with Monet. He held her at a respectable distance, but she subtly kept trying to get closer to him, her red nails brushing up his arms.

"I thought they would end up together, but life certainly has other plans. How did he meet you?"

"It's quite a long story. Perhaps some other time."

Bless Rosinante for cutting in at that moment, taking the bride for a dance. They whirled around while he glanced where she was looking at.

"Relax, kiddo. She may chase my brother, but he's got eyes only for you. Always have"

"Sure, is that why he had numerous women hanging onto him?"

"My brother has that quality which draws people towards him, but only he decides if he truly wants something. The women are history, now that you are here."

"Yeah, they better be."

He chuckled and they continued dancing until he went and asked Monet. Doffy walked towards her as she watched Rosinante and Monet twirling around.

"Tired? Want to check on Damian?"

"God, yes!"

They went upstairs, where Damian was playing with his nephew while Scarlet snoozed on the bed. Rebecca and Cavendish sipped wine as they held each other's gaze.

"Mama! Dad!"

He climbed up into Doffy's arms and beckoned Viola closer. Her niece and Cavendish left shortly after collecting their Max and Scarlet. They went into Damian's room where Viola watched while Doffy supervised him from brushing his teeth to tucking in. It was an achingly familial moment. The room had alarms set everywhere and they were two doors down.

As the little boy fell asleep, they softly closed the door and left. Viola felt a little sad as this was the first time Damian had his own room.

_My little boy is growing up._

They walked into the veranda, where the party was still going on. Doffy watched the scene with a glass of wine resting in his hand. Viola observed him, thinking of his past.

"You never mentioned knowing the Serranos from way back."

"Well, I was only friends with Monet. Didn't like Dominic much."

"Friendship was the last thing on Monet's mind today."

He turned to her, amusement sparking his features.

"Careful, Viola. I may think you have feeling for me."

"Actually, I'd like a peaceful marriage along with respect. If you don't mind another man hanging over me, I'll go ask Dominic…."

She never finished her sentence as he suddenly grasped her arms and pulled her closer.

"You will do no such thing."

His lips crashed onto hers, nearly bruising in its fury but softened as her mouth acquiesced and responded in equal hunger.

His hands rested on her lower back as he whispered.

"You want me. Your body admits it, and soon enough so will your mouth. Eventually, you will beg me. Only then, I will have you. In my bed. You will be ravished so thoroughly; you will never think of any man besides me."

He kissed her goodnight, a light peck on the lips as he left her to sleep in the room she was given. She was grateful he respected her boundaries, but it was hard for her to admit she was softening towards him. Unless he genuinely let her know how he felt, she would keep her distance for the sake of her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Donquixote Doflamingo patiently waited in Dominic Serrano's office, long fingers steepled under his chin as he amusedly observed the man in front of him going through paperwork like any regular salaryman. He had his share of paperwork, mountains of it in fact, but he could not recall having a stressed look on his face ever. Perhaps, it was because he left most of them to Corazon. Remembering his brother's penchant for grumbling, he stifled a chuckle.

_I have plenty to be grateful about, though no one will ever hear me say it. Namely Viola and Rosinante._

He blessed the day he decided to make a new business HQ in America. The families back in Spain had claimed America was the new land of unbelievable profit maximization. To him, that meant more power and influence. After Viola had left, he suffered all within the spectrum of anger, disbelief and dare he admit it, quite a bit of emptiness. No note, no explanation. Hell, he never had an inkling she was planning to escape. He had originally intended to let her go as she had more than done her fair share for the 'family', and on a deeper level, he feared letting her get close as she was beginning to have a grasp of his soul and was unaware of it. Finding her here of all places was fateful to say the least. Once he had known she was here, he planned to never let her out of his sight. However, he wanted her to come to him of her own free will. Funny how things worked out.

_She is passionate, ferocious and calculating all at the same time. I used to be able to read her like an open book, but the years have taught her to maintain a poker face. Never thought she would use those skill against me, but that's what happens when you become soft. _

"Donquixote, are you listening?"

"Sure, Serrano. The sound of paper rustling is most informing."

He glared from his side of the desk and poured three fingers length of bourbon for himself and the blond man. After a couple of sips, he started speaking:

"The reason I called you here today is because I want to make a deal with you. A partnership regarding a vineyard."

"I already have a few across Malaga, Vienna and a couple of other cities."

"This one is special. Cheap labor, fertile land and the grapes producing wine are demanded year around. Plus, the season is right to experiment with a new batch guaranteed to be successful."

"Who else is investing apart from you?"

"A few of the _pater familias_. The Alfonsos, Riccis, Romanos and Charlos Saint."

"Son of Rosward Saint?"

He maintained a pleasant and indifferent demeanor but underneath, he seethed with rage. The Saints, mainly Rosward, were behind the deaths of his parents. He still remembered watching from under a table when the man came in and mercilessly shot his mother and father in the head. The memory made him want to reach for the crystal decanter but at that moment, an image of his newly wedded wife and son floated into his mind. They were running around his well-maintained garden, Viola chasing the energetic little boy. He had watched from his study, an unintentional and uncommon smile gracing his lips. They looked so happy and carefree, especially the child's mother. He had never seen her laugh so openly.

That memory was enough to keep his rage in check. He let Serrano chatter on for a couple of minutes more while formulating a plan in his mind. He had informants on hand for keeping tabs on rivals, but the Saints were a different story. They maintained a public face of owning hotel chains, but their true dealings lay confidential in the underworld. To this day, he did not know why his parents were killed. His father was unlike others of the nobility; he had empathy and compassion rolled into one.

"So, what do you think Donquixote? Tempting enough?"

"I'll certainly give it a thought."

He walked out, his security following closely behind. After the attack, Rosinante had insisted doubling the usual amount of men around him and his family. His brother was the only man he truly trusted; they dealt with their own share of knocks. He was grateful to Trebol and Diamante for teaching them all they knew but his brother, to this day, had too much of their father in him.

Homing Donquixote was a kind and compassionate man but not a very sensible or a realistic one. He wanted to create a world without violence and bloodshed, but it was what his fellow nobility profited from. Especially the Saints, as their weapon distribution across America and Europe was quite well known but the deals taking place for them was always in secret.

He stared unseeingly out of his window as the car left the Serrano mansion. The memories were fresh in his mind still.

_Several Years Ago…_

_The Donquixotes lived in a sprawling mansion away from the city of Madrid. The two boys, Doflamingo and Rosinante, had everything and anything boys their age could possibly want. Their beautiful and kind mother doted on them. Father always tried to teach them how peace and kindness was the way to life and people. Rosinante drank up all of it while Doffy learned that manipulation was far easier as there would be no proof that violence usually left behind and, in a way, it was being nice. For your own self. Despite this self-discovery, he loved his family. Their days were bliss, but it all came to an end one night._

_Rosinante was asleep and for some reason, Doflamingo could not succumb to slumber that night. He had tiptoed down to his parents' room when a shadow encompassed their bed. His father lay motionless, a bullet hole in his forehead. Doffy was about to gasp when he caught his mother's eye, shaking her head. She mouthed 'I love you both' as the gun pointed and released a bullet into her head. Hiding behind a single sofa chair, he viewed the man as he took off his mask for a minute. It was Rosward Saint, a neighbor who had a snot-nosed brat of a son his age. As he watched the man walk away with a look of satisfaction, he vowed to avenge his parents. After he had left, the smell of smoke permeated the air, making him choke._

_OH NO! ROSINANTE!_

_He ran to their shared room and shook him awake. They ran through the mansion, but the flames were licking up the ceilings and windows. Doffy was trying to console his little brother and find a way out, which seemed impossible now._

_Suddenly, a thick blanket was wrapped around them both. Maria, their elderly housekeeper, had found them. She looked worse for the wear as shouts from outside came, people running and panicking._

_She carried the bundle up until the gate and the two brothers pleaded with her to go with them, but she gave them a sack containing pesetas and ran off trying to save everyone. Unfortunately, she did not make it out of the mansion, even after pulling everyone out. _

_They managed to reach the city after days of waling with blisters and torn clothes. This was where Doflamingo realized how sheltered he had been. The streets were amok with plenty of orphans and two men kept them organized and in line by making them cheat, steal and run cons. They were Trebol and Diamante. Deciding this was a stepping stone to reach his revenge, he joined the gang and soon rose to the top through his sheer cunning and powers of manipulation. _

_Present…._

"Sir, we are here."

Doffy came out of his reverie as the car stopped in the driveway. Getting out, he handed Javier his briefcase and blazer as he walked into his study first. He sat at his desk, not quite believing such a slim opportunity had arrived when he least expected it. He was man who liked control and precision, so he hated being surprised. But he was adaptable, which is how he had survived all these years. Though Trebol and Diamante had put him and his brother through hell, the skills they learned were invaluable. The two men enjoyed the ride of riches, luxury and power before succumbing to illnesses which took their lives. Now, of all times, Doffy wished he they were alive so he could have sought their advice.

"Doffy, I just received these from the Serranos…."

He signaled Rosinante to shut the door and sit down. Then he proceeded to explain the new piece of information he had received.

"Are you completely certain, Doffy?"

He waved at the papers Rosinante was carrying and the emaciated man looked at them, eyes becoming wide at a single name on the paper.

"Look, maybe take a step back. You are not in a state to plan anything right now."

Doffy looked at his brother who clearly looked worried for him. He was supposed to do the worrying for the both of them, but somehow Rosinante had ended up playing that role.

"Yeah, just leave me be for now."

He sat there, staring out into the late afternoon sun, mindlessly pouring whiskey from the decanter.

_Later at night…_

After putting Damian to sleep, Viola went downstairs to have a slice of pie Sophia had managed to save for her. It was Florida key lime, her favorite. She sat down, about to lift a forkful into her mouth when a voice startled her.

"Must be some pie."

Doffy stood at the entrance, arms crossed as he observed her disheveled state. Her long, black and wavy hair was flowing loose, and she had belted a robe around some silky material which barely reached her knees. She looked ethereal; her cognac eyes widened, and full lips parted in surprise.

"Will you stop sneaking up on me already?"

She looked at him sharply and realized he looked unlike his usual smirking, irritatingly arrogant self. His eyes looked haunted, while his jaws looked strained from grinding his teeth hard. His movements also seemed a bit fuzzy.

"Drinking heavily again?"

With a sigh, she covered her pie and went to help him get to his room. She put an arm around his waist while hoisting his own on her shoulders.

After quite a bit of tussle, between her hissing at him to be quiet while he kept running his hands over her, they reached his room. She sat him down and pulled off his shoes. After making sure he was comfortable enough, she turned to leave. He caught her wrist.

"Please, don't go. Stay with me."

The vulnerability in his voice made her turn and she saw him still sitting. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her chest. Without thinking, Viola wrapped a hand behind his neck while the other gently caressed his hair. He relaxed at her ministrations and they stayed that way for a while.

Viola tried to sit down on the bed, but he pulled her onto his lap. His intentions did not seem sexual; rather, it was like he was seeking comfort. She framed his face in her hands, making him look at her.

"Doffy, what happened?"

Looking into wide and worried eyes, he started spilling everything that happened during the day. Then the story of his parent's death. She listened silently, pieces of the puzzle finally creating a picture of the man she had fallen in love with. Her heart ached for the way he had suffered; they were similar in that aspect. She had lost her parents too but due to an accident. They were both alone in the world, carrying burdens only understood by the two of them.

"Interesting how I ended telling you my whole life story. Even though you ran away all those years ago instead of saying anything. You must have found me to be unworthy of sharing what was going on."

"Oh, Doffy, we never 'talked.' It was not our thing. You are not a bad man. Not completely. There is still compassion in you. Besides, you managed to find me. I married you because I wanted to give you a chance at having your own family. I am not going anywhere. I'm right here."

With that declaration, she moved her lips over his for a leisurely lingering kiss. He responded, a hand curling into her hair while the other caressed her thigh and ran up her hip. As their tongues dueled for domination, he murmured:

"I may be patient, but I am also a man. Kiss me like that only if you are going to follow through."

Viola could see how hard he was struggling not to tumble her into bed, his hands gripping the bedsheets. Tonight, she saw a side of him she could have sworn he did not have. The Doffy she knew was manipulative, cunning, arrogant. He did not look haunted or vulnerable; his expression melted the defenses she had created around her heart. She made her decision, tidal waves of lust and love possibly sweeping her common sense away.

She stood while he regarded her warily. Their gazes locked, she unbelted her robe and let it fall to the floor. He watched with wide eyes as she strode over to him in a silky cherry red confection.

Straddling him, her knees on either side of his hips, she leaned into him and brushed her lips over his earlobe and whispered:

"Please, make love to me."

He grabbed her hips and rolled her under him in the blink of an eye. She smiled, knowing he needed his control, but those thoughts disappeared as his mouth roved over hers. He slid a hand under one of her calves and lifted behind the knee to wrap it around his waist as he ground his hardness against her apex. She moaned, hands caressing his hair as his mouth possessively ran down her throat, marking a spot between her shoulder and neck. His hands slowly traced her breasts while her ran up his back and chest, tracing smooth skin and rock-hard abs. She ripped his shirt open for better access and kissed under his jaw and continued down his throat.

She helped him out of his pants, hungry for every inch of him. Marveling at his magnificent physique, she wondered how she had resisted him all this time. He pulled down the spaghetti straps of her nightwear, revealing her generously sized breasts to his ravenous gaze. He squeezed the globes, licking each of her nipples in turn. She fondled his length, gripping it in her hand as she lowered down to take him in her mouth. He watched while she licked the tip and then sucked him whole into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure, hands seeking her hair while she tasted him. He pulled her up suddenly and lay her back, the nightgown on the floor somewhere and her naked body only covered by a silky cherry red thong. Their eyes met and he did not break contact as he slowly slid them off her legs. He continued kissing her again as his fingers smoothed down her abdomen and slid into the wetness pooling between her thighs. She gasped as his finger lazily circled her clit while he pulled her nipple into his mouth, alternatively licking and sucking. His other hand shaped her breast and rolled her hardened nub into his fingers. The sensation caused electric spasms down her spine and fueled her hunger.

He kissed his way down her stomach and reached the apex where she was burning for him. He pushed her legs apart and rolled his tongue inside her opening and thumb pressed gently against her clit. She gripped his hair tightly as he went on with his ministrations. The circling motion and the tongue rolling inside her brought a crashing wave of orgasm; she rode this powerful crest to ecstasy by holding onto Doffy for dear life.

"Doffy, please, I need you inside me! Now!"

"Only you can presume to command me, my empress."

He breathed into her ear as he plunged into her hot, welcoming core. It felt like bliss, like rain after dry season, drinking water infinitely after several days in a desert. It felt like coming home.

He continued driving his hips in and out of her tight core as she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist and screamed his name to high heavens. As he looked at her flushed face and starbright eyes glinting in pleasure, a sense of realization crashed into his being.

_He loved this woman. Beyond anything and everything. He had fallen in love with her a long time ago, the words left unsaid because he denied it vehemently. He appreciated women; they were a source of softness and sensuality whenever the need arose. Viola had been different from them. She shared the burden of loss with him and matched him in strength. Her hooded eyes had always fascinated him. And that ferocious personality of hers! It always turned him on and inside out, depending on the situation. _

"Now you are mine. I'm never letting you go, mi belleza. You are everything to me."

"Yes, I am yours as you are mine. Always and Forever."

Viola raked her nails up his back in intense pleasure as she declared this, the look in his eyes calling out to the longing in hers. He drove into her faster, taking them both over the edge. His lips took hers possessively as they reached the peak of their climax.

They lay back, catching their breath as Viola came to terms with what had just happened. She feared some of her feelings may have shown into her eyes while they made love.

_He needed me. Even if it was just for comfort. I sense a new change for us after tonight. What will happen? _

An arm snaked around her waist, bringing her back to the man beside her. He pulled her close, his chin resting on her hair.

"What are you thinking, Viola? Going to make an excuse?"

"Not at all. It would have come to this one way or another, I suppose."

She turned over to see his eyes scanning her expression. She laid a hand on his chest while he smoothed a stray wavy lock behind her ear.

"Doffy, is this all you needed from me?"

"No, Viola. In the beginning, I may have. After watching you and Damian together, I realized I wanted to be in all those moments with you two. I was angry you kept him from me, but in hindsight, I understand though I can't completely forgive."

"Honestly, I never thought you would care this much. I'd never pegged you for the fatherly type. After learning about your past, I must say I understand you better. I'd want revenge too but now you have a son. Do you truly want him getting mixed up in that?"

"Damian has the best of everything. If there's a lacking, I'll make sure it is taken care of."

"I know that, but he needs a father. You two spend time together and he already looks up to you. But, this lifestyle, it is toxic for him."

"He will be protected no matter what and the empire I'm creating will belong to him someday."

"That's what I'm afraid of! He will inherit your enemies too!"

The satiated bliss evaporated as the reasons behind their animosity stood as a wall between them. Angrily, she got up and searched for her nightgown. She should have known.

A hand grasped her arm and she turned around to view him in his full nakedness. Despite how she wanted to tear into him, her desire for this man heated her blood.

"Let me go, Doffy! Or I'll-"

She did not finish her sentence as his mouth covered hers in a heated kiss. Despite herself, she kissed him back. He slid his hands down to her thighs and lifted them to wrap around his waist. As he lay her back, he whispered:

"We are going to butt heads over this. Continuously. But right now, I want to be in you, hearing my name in your moans as you come for me. This, at least, is where we can communicate."

_I'll find a way around this, all right. This is enough foundation to lay a groundwork._

Her thoughts disappeared as his hands brought her breasts together and licked her already hardening nubs. The night was spent with neither of them sleeping.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Breakfast was a lively affair that morning as the 'Young Master' was back after quite a long time. The tables were laden with fruits, waffles and plenty of other breakfast items when Viola reached the hall, where all the commotion was coming from.

Rebecca was there along with Max and Little Scarlet. Viola received a text she would be dropping by and was glad for the respite. Sophia and Rosinante were wonderful but having her niece there felt like a piece of home.

"Aunt Vi, you sure took your time!"

Viola smiled at the pink-haired woman as Damian tried to go off with Max. She stalled him by reminding him of eating his breakfast He wolfed it down and ran to join his nephew. Rosinante ambled in, looking like he could have used a few more hours of sleep. Pouring himself a steaming cup of coffee, he turned to the two chatting women.

"So, Viola, sounds like you had a busy night."

She glared at Rosinante while he smirked behind his coffee cup. Rebecca stared curiously, her eyes shifting from her suddenly uncomfortable aunt to the man's knowing look. Viola gathered her thoughts, deciding to tell her niece a heavily edited version of the latest developments later. With a casual wave, he walked away sipping the brown concoction.

"Oh my gosh! You guys mmphh…."

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

Viola clamped a hand over her mouth as the events of last night ran through her memory. It was wonderful and yet something was amiss. She and Doffy had come a long way from how they used to be, but another wall existed between them. She knew he would take care of her and Damian. What she wanted from him was love. His need for creating status and power in order to exact revenge had left him no time or inclination towards warmth. She understood he felt something or things for her, mainly lust and possessiveness, but would he ever sacrifice his wants and needs for them? She knew she would do it in a heartbeat for him.

She and Rebecca flopped down in the living room, the baby snoozing in a stroller beside the plush sofa.

"How is Cavendish?"

"He's doing fine though he, we both actually, feel uncomfortable with the whole security thing."

"I know, hon, but just bear it for now. Please."

"Fine, but only if you tell me what happened last night."

Leaving out details of their lovemaking, Viola revealed everything Doflamingo had confessed about his past. She listened in silence, her eyes widening at the appropriate moments.

"Oh, Becca, I don't know what to do or say the next time I see him."

"Come on, Aunt Vi, you cannot be this oblivious."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"He loves you. Enough to show you his vulnerable state."

"I'd say he trusts me a lot more than he used to, but love? I don't think so."

"Granted, he comes off as cold, unfeeling and manipulative but he's still a man."

"Trust me on this, he is too fractured."

"But you can heal him. I just know it."

Viola shook at her head at her niece's romantic ideals. It was nice to see someone still believing love stories. Doffy was another case. He loved his 'family' to make up for the ones he had lost but his initial instinct to serve his own interests overshadowed redeemable qualities. She had fallen victim to his unexpected show of vulnerability which is why she had ended up in his bed again.

She had left his bed at dawn. Waking up with a start, feeling the weight of an arm draped across her. Turning to see Doffy's sleeping face, her first instinct was of alarm. Then the previous activities of the night rushed through her head. She remembered how he had claimed her repeatedly, much to her enjoyment.

_He does not love me. Last night was a one-off. _

She eased herself out from and covered him with a quilt. In his sleep, his expression softened the harsh lines of his face, making him look boyish. She still marveled at how much father and son looked alike. Her hand reached out to smooth a lock of hair from his forehead and she kissed him lightly on the lips before quietly stepping out of the room.

Damian was snoozing away as she checked on him too. After a nice shower, she took her time getting dressed and came out of the room after Doffy had left for the day. She had no idea how to face him now.

After an hour or two, Rebecca left with her kids and Viola roamed around the house restless. Rosinante was out too and Sophia was at Farmer's Market. Deciding on a whim, she called Benita.

"Viola, thank goodness you're okay. It's so good to hear your voice. You just quit without notice."

"Oh, Benita! It is so good to hear your voice as well. Tell you what, are you busy right now?"

'Nope, not at all. Come over. Let's talk."

_A few hours later…. _

"So, let me get this straight. The father of your kid is now your husband, and he is also involved with the mafia."

"More or less."

"I mean, I knew you were anything but ordinary. But I could never have guessed your life was that exciting."

"Benita, please don't joke. I have a son to worry about. Plus, I don't know if it's truly possible for Doffy and I to have a real future without bloodshed and revenge."

"It is unbelievable how blind and obstinate you can be. I have never met this man and even I can tell he's crazy about you."

"You do not know him as I do."

"Look, Viola, give him a chance. You have been unfair to him, hiding the fact that he is a father. Despite that, he is with you."

"Probably because he is concocting a revenge plan against me."

"Wow! If that's revenge, wonder how actual love would feel like."

Viola wondered what was wrong with the people around her. There was Rebecca who was convinced Doflamingo was in love with her and Sophia thought the same (more or less). On top of all that, there was that attack in the park and a man tied up in the basement for interrogation. She hoped he was alive but a part of her wanted the actual perpetrator punished. The thought of both Doffy and Damian in mortal danger brought out the worst in her.

She left Benita's apartment after promising to stay in touch whenever possible. Crossing the street, she hailed a cab and went to the harbor, where she sat on a bench watching seagulls. The back of her neck prickled as someone took a seat beside her on the bench.

"Hello, Mrs. Donquixote. Having a pleasant afternoon?"

She looked at the nondescript man through the corner of her eye, scanning whether he had weapons or backup.

"I'm afraid I don't know you."

"Oh, there's no need. I'm just a messenger. The Saints have an invitation for the Donquixotes."

He handed her a white envelop which contained a card in swirly handwriting. She took it cautiously and then turned to him with a smile.

"I'll have to check with my husband and the family, but in truth, this could have been delivered via mail or even a visit. Why all the secrecy?"

He raised a hand to play with her hair as he relayed a reply.

"With the number of bodyguards and armed men, the Saints were not sure if the message would be received in good will."

She grasped his wrist and within the blink of an eye, dislocated the joint where the hand and forearm connected. As she stood up, he lay there writhing in pain but unwilling to make a scene. She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you so much for delivering this invitation. And for future reference, think twice before laying a hand on another woman without permission."

With that statement she left, the man staring at her in bemused rage

_In another part of Miami_…

The day was not a complete waste, according to Rosinante Donquixote. Deals were made without bloodshed, though there was a scuffle with the Italians. He supposed a broken wrist and a split lip was better than bodies filled with bullet holes. The explanations and the cover ups would be so simple if things went this well. He laughed inwardly; it was astounding how these things did not bother him anymore. Maybe he was more like his brother than he cared to admit.

_We do share blood, after all._

The Saints were making waves after staying in the shadows for so long. Rosinante recalled the frustrations of following shadowy lisps of trails concerning this particularly murderous family. He truly hoped he could keep his own safe, especially now that children were involved. Usually no one dared mess with the Donquixotes, too afraid of facing Doflamingo himself. But this was his brother's own flesh and blood and by extension, his as well. Sometimes, he wished he could retire early on an island with a beautiful woman. Especially if she had light green hair.

His cell phone rand, interrupting his musings. Looking at the unknown number on screen, he decided to pick up anyway.

"Rosinante? This is Monet. Monet Serrano."

"We played as children, Monet. No need to state your full name."

A laugh tinkled through the phone.

"Of course. You used to sling mud pies at me."

"Only to get your attention, I assure you."

"Still incorrigible."

"As lovely as this is, there's got to be a reason you called."

"Yes, there is. I am organizing another charity ball for kids with a rare blood disease. Since I know you like children, I thought you would want to help out."

"Could have sent you a check through the mail. Or there are electronic transfers. Modern era and all that."

"Actually, I want you to be more involved in the running of things."

"Tell me something, Monet. You have never bothered to look me up before. As I recall, you have eyes for my older brother. So, what gives?"

"Well, that was true. Doflamingo is married now and to a beautiful and vibrant woman. I accept that he was never really interested in me long term."

Rosinante raised an eyebrow at her out of character nonchalance. Anyone with eyes had seen how she had tried to get Doffy' s attention. As with all beautiful and willing women, he had charmed her into his bed but that was it. Since they were childhood playmates, he gave her that wide berth of respect and consideration but kept his distance when he realized her feelings ran deep. His curiosity getting the best of him, the next words he spoke surprised both the parties.

"All right, let me know how I can help."

"Thank you so much, Rosinante. I owe you."

"I could never say no to you, Monet."

"I'll call you later with details. Bye."

He hung up, feeling there was more to this. He had overtly observed Monet because he has always held a fascination mingling between curiosity and attraction towards her. Aware of how devious she could be, he decided it would be best to watch his steps around her.

_A few hours later…._

Doflamingo returned to the sprawling estate he now called home, for once eager to go there. It had something to do with being a father. And a husband. He still had a hard time believing he was a married man.

For as long as he could remember, it had always been him and his brother against the world, if one wanted to add drama to their life situation. His previous life as a carefree child was now a distant memory. He knew he was far from clean and pure, living the way he had but it was all he had known. Just like how Diamante and Trebol had seen his potential and utilized it for themselves, he had learned to do the same.

After the deaths of his adoptive 'fathers', he had simply expanded the small operation and given the orphans jobs and titles as time went on. They are the ones who now held various influential positions in his companies across Europe and other select countries.

Despite revenge and anger driving his actions, he had felt a void inside. It could not be filled by power, riches or women who simply wanted to claim they had slept with him. He had enjoyed it in his youth, Monet regrettably a part of that. He appreciated her friendship and acceptance of him and his brother despite Dominic's jealousy and competitiveness.

Even at that young age, he had known what the Serranos wanted from him. The plan was for him and Monet to be married so their influence could go far. Luckily for him, Trebol and Diamante had trusted his business instincts. They never pressured him; though the offended family had protested long and hard.

He and Monet had a fling in their mid-twenties, which he had enjoyed. But he had no plans of settling down, which he made clear to her. She had tried very hard to change his mind, but he was adamant. Eventually she had given up and they remained tentative friends.

He entered his study, noticing the lamp on. Going inside, he saw Viola sitting on his chair with an envelop in her hand. He smirked wider, relishing this as an opportunity to needle her. To this day, he had no idea why he enjoyed it so much.

"My beautiful wife. Been waiting for me all this time? What good deed have I done to deserve this?"

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"Actually, I have a bit of news."

"I'm all ears."

He sat across her, their eyes measuring moods and movements. He looked at her profile illuminated by the desk lamp; full lips puckered in thought and slender fingers drumming the shiny oakwood surface.

This woman threw everything he knew out the window. From the moment he had met her, he was overwhelmed by her fiery presence, even though she had looked worse for the wear at the time. He had recognized another soul wronged by the world. Rosinante being the kind entity in his singularly selfish-gains-only life, had brought in a hurricane in the shape of a young and vivacious woman. Her eyes burned with the need to survive, just like his once did.

To this day, he had simmered with the desire to know her soul and protect her from harm. She had brought life to his mausoleum. Her presence scared and fascinated him simultaneously, which is why he had kept his distance in the beginning. But one night had changed his perception of her as just another pretty face when she had nearly beaten him at poker. From then on, he realized her vast potential and decided to utilize her. He had found her attractive from the start but had stayed away because she was on the verge of womanhood and yet still a girl.

He was protective of women though he never showed it, which is why he regretted hurting Monet. He had been impressed how she had fought off her attacker behind seeing red at the time. He had even taught her a few unorthodox moves. Under his and Rosinante's watch, she had grown into a woman who charmed and intimidated everyone. His men respected her because she never gave up even after losing to him at poker and an impromptu combat session. In due time, he felt those things for her as well. He knew manipulations of women, but Viola used it only for the family's benefit. She had never tried her wiles on him, instead opting to challenge him at every turn. However, things had changed on her 21st birthday. It was the first time he had acknowledged her as a woman he desired. That night had turned his entire world upside down. With her, he began to feel things he had long forgotten.

She was right. Talking was not their forte, not on personal grounds. They shared the same instincts when it came to business deals, but she preferred to let her guard down for Rebecca, Rosinante and Sophia. With him, she was always wary. Even after countless bouts of passion, where she fully reciprocated his demands and made her own, she would be cautious.

Th only time he had truly tasted her compassion was a few nights ago when she had shed tears for him silently, knowing he could not. It had changed something fundamental between them. His anger towards her was surprising because he never got emotional, in any case. Knowing he had a son with her had brought on a primordial sense of possession over both mother and child. For a man who never wanted complications, now his life seemed to be chock full of them.

"The Saints have invited us to a party."

That name jarred him back to the present. He looked at her, expecting continuation of her story. After an episode where he reprimanded her for going without security, she finished her tale by mentioning how she had broken the messenger's wrist.

"I guess he had no idea about my role the Donquixote family."

"You sure sent an intriguing reply back, Viola."

"At least, I sent him back alive."

"Your compassion is unbelievable."

"Anyway, Doffy, what are we doing about this?"

_We. _Not _you._ He felt hopeful at her words. There was nothing more he wanted than Viola and Damian at his side. They argued over his heritage and inheritance in a circle, but she had started thinking of them as a unit.

_Wow, I have come a long way. Has she humanized me? Or just succeed in bringing it out?_

"We need whatever information is available about them. Anything and everything. After looking for so long, having them out in the open is quite strange."

"Yeah, I have only heard whispers back in the day about the them. Knowing they actually exist..."

He walked around to where she was sitting and in quick motion, lifted her out of the seat sat down and put her on his desk. Placing his hands beside her hips, he looked into her eyes.

"I appreciate this, Viola. But do not leave the house without security. Got it?"

She wanted to protest but seeing the look of concern and worry mingled with anger made her say quiet. She forced her expression to be neutral as she was afraid, he might see her real feelings. The thought of seeing him dead terrified her. In order to avoid picturing that nightmare scenario, she asked him:

"Doffy, have you had dinner yet?"

"Not unless you count alcohol as a food group."

She slanted her lips over his, needing the warmth only he could provide. Sliding her arms around his shoulders, she moaned as his tongue sought and met hers. He wrapped his arms around her, already unzipping her dress as he kissed his way down her throat. At that point, she had to stop him with much regret.

"We are out in the open. Anyone could come in."

He let go of her reluctantly as she hopped off his desk. After calling the kitchen to bring his dinner, she whispered having plenty of time in his ear and then sashayed away, knowing he was watching.

_I have it bad. And yet, I have no objections._


End file.
